Creep Guy with Lollipops
by Pandora'sFreak
Summary: (Chapter 20 now up) Sharon,Oz, and Alice are going home one night after meeting a potential candidate for Sharon to choose and marry but a mysterious guy appears out of no where and starts to "talk" with the group of friends. Everyone see's him as a creepy guy but she see's something else. [ Sharon X Break]
1. Creepy Guy with Lollipops

Creepy Guy with Lollipops

Summary: Sharon,Oz, and Alice are going home one night after meeting a potential candidate for her to choose and marry a mysterious guy appears out of no where and starts to "talk" with the group of friends. Everyone see's him as a creepy guy but she see's something else. [ Sharon X Break]

The "man" that was talking to Sharon across the dinner table was extremly annoying. He was annoying. Sharon tried to keep up with whatever he was talking about but she couldn't help but wonder off and think about what tea she should drink when she gets home. Or once in a while she would amuse herself by paying more attention to Oz and Alice who agreed to accompany her to this dreadful place. She looked down towards her plate and frowned.

" You don't seem very interested Miss Sharon" the man said with a sad smile. She looked up and realized he caught her and she felt extremely embarressed and said,

" Sorry I was just thinking..."

" About?" he interrupted

"None of your buisness " Alice said annoyed "Its not like if you are her husband or anything"

"Alice" Oz whispered to hush his friend.

" Look sir, I don't wan't to be rude but it's getting pretty late and we need to get home." Sharon said as polietly as she can.

" Very well, your carrige awaits you." he said as he bowed and turned to leave.

* In the carriage on their way to Sharon's mansion*

"Why does your grandmother want you to marry that guy?" Alice said as she looked at Sharon.

"She wants me to find a husband so I could truly be a Rainsworth woman" Sharon said as she looked outside the carriage window.

"Well why not choose for yourself..." Oz said as he scooted closer next to Sharon.

"Yeah" Alice said as she pulled Oz's ear to get him away from Sharon and next to her.

"Grandmother says that I might choose the wrong guy" She said. There was a awkard silence after she said this. Both Alice and Oz didn't know what to say to their friend. But just as Oz was going to say something the carriage stopped to a hault followed by a scream of the driver.

" Um what was that.." Sharon said as Alice opened the carrige door and stepped outside.  
"Alice get back here" Oz yelled at her as he too stepped outside into the darkness to follow Alice. Sharon stayed inside waiting for her friends to come back inside but they didn't. _' Whats taking them so long? '_ she wondered. She was about to call out to her friends but then the carriage door opened slowly making an eeirre sound that creeped Sharon out. The door now fully opened just stayed was no sound of Alice or Oz. She was scared. But as she was going to ask what was going on a man quickly stepped in the carriage closing the door behind him and sat in the seat in front of Sharon. The young Rainsworth girl was shocked to see a man sitting so comfortablly in front of he wasn't looking at her. Sharon took advantage of this and started "checking him out". He was wearing pratically all black...literally! Black long coat with black pants with a pair of black boots. He also wore a top hat which was by the way black. But who could miss the fact the he had a creepy blue doll on his shoulder. Because he was looking down his white hair was covering his eyes. Just as she was about to ask who was he finally looked up revealing his crimson eye. Only one eye could be seen because his hair covered his other eye. He then started laughing. This surprised Sharon.

" W-whats so funny?" she said as bravely as she could. He stopped laughing and stared at her with his bloody eye.

" You " he said.

" How so?" she said while crossing her arms.

" Hmmm... well I heard a little rumor about you " he said smoothly.

" About?"

" How your going to marry a complete stranger!" the blue doll yelled while the man nodded.

" Well thats not any of your buisness and just who are you?"

" My name is Xerexs Break and this little cutie is Emily. Oh and by the way your friends arn't very nice." he said said with a obvious fake tear.

"My friends? Ah! Alice and Oz! What did you do to them?" Sharon yelled at Break

" Oh well they attacked me just cuz I stopped the carrige to talk to you so.." he said as he quickly sat next to her. "... I took care of them" he chimmed as wrapped his arm around her.

" If you did anything to them I would-"

" Would do what? Kill me? Haha no you couldn't possibly hurt me not even a fly. Right Emily?" he said as he pulled her face closer to his with his free hand.

" Right she's too weak" Emily agreed.

" You don't know that" Sharon shot back

" But I do" he said as he brushed someof her hair that was in front of her then reached in his pocket and pulled out a lollipop.

"Whant some?" he asked like if everything was Ok.

" No.."

" Ungrateful brat!"Emily yelled in her high pitch stared at the doll and then to Break. She couldn't deny that he is quite handsome despite his creepy appearence. She hated the fact that the way he was offering the lollipop with a huge grin on his face was extremely cute. She couldn't help but blush. She looked at the lollipop he was holding out for her.

" Fine... just this one." she said as she reached out for the lollipop. It was almost on her grasp until he pulled it away. Using both arms he pulled Sharon onto his lap. He then kissed her in the most gentle way possible. Sharon's eyes widened in surprise and tried to push him off but it was futile. He grabbed both of her hands with one of his that kept him from being slapped while his other hand was wrapped around her waist keeping her pinned against him. She was still squirming with her body which was making it harder for Break to keep her on him. He finally pulled away and with a smirk he whispered in Sharon's ear...

" Stop fighting..."

She froze. Seeing this he dropped her hands to her side and wrapped his now free hand around her waist along with the other one. He pulled her even closer until their chests' were touching. She looked up at him with a faint shade of pink. He was also looking down on her with his smirk now replaced with a genuine smile. His crimson eyes met her pink ones. They didn't move nor speak.

" Why are you doing this?" Sharon asked still looking at his eyes.

" Hehe isn't it obvious?" he chuckled, "It's because you want me to."

"What-?" Sharon asked with a almost nervous tone.

" Admitt it.." he brought his face closer to her neck, and everytime he spoke sent chills through her. " You always wanted someone like me. Your tired of all the boring men that couldn't give you what you want."

" What I want?" she repeated. He moved towards her ear.

" That spark that certain lust that you always craved for." he soothed as he nibbled her ear. She tensed up a bit as he did this but he ignored it. Using his finger he trailed up and down her back giving her more chills. She accidently let out a moan which was like music to his ears. He chuckled as he pulled away from her ear but started making circles on Sharon's back using his fingers.

" Am I right?" he purred as he removed Emily from his shoulder with one hand and setting her on the seat in front of them. With his now free hand he pulled Sharon's chin closer to his face and waited for her response. She blushed. She never felt this way to anyone before. This feeling was all so new to her. None of her romantic fantasies could ever match this feeling.

"yes.." she whispered just enough for Break to hear her.

" Now final question. Do you want me to show you what I can do?" he purred. She looked at his serious face. That beautiful face of his. She may not know much about him but for some reason she felt that she should trust him. She nodded speachless. He licked her cheek as if he was a dog.

"I knew it.." was the last thing he said as he dove in for a gentle closed her eyes and savored his sweet lips on her own. That gentle kiss turned to a more passionate kiss with a little more urge to go nibbled her bottom lips, begging for an entrance, and she allowed him to explore her mouth. His tongue brushed against hers and he tried to get in deeper making her open her mouth even more. She pulled away after what seemed hours to catch her breath but he woudn't let her. As soon as she pulled away for a few seconds he would kiss her again but with more urges to explore her.

" wait.." she breathed as she placed her head on his chest. She tried to controll her breathing but she knew it would be useless since he's waiting impatiently for her. While she was catching her breath he thought of a "genius" plan. As she finished catching her breath he layed her down on the seat and wrapped her legs around him so she can fit propely while he hovered over her. He placed his knees between her legs and he put each hand on both sides of her head.

" W-what are you-" 'doing' she tried to say but was interuppted by him smaking his lips with hers. She was mad at first but then just melted away in his kiss and kissed him back. Her hands slithered on his head and her fingers played with his white hair. She didn't know how long they were kissing. She forgot about the time and her grandmother. She also accidently forgot about Alice and Oz. For once she forgot about her responsibilities about being a perfect Rainsworth woman. It felt good, not worring about your tone, appearance, position, and manners. It also felt good as Break slided his hands down her legs. It created yet another chill down her back. He stopped when he got to her feet. There he removed her super tight shoes and let them drop somewhere on the ground. She mentally sighed in relief now that her feet weren't killing then pulled away from her lips and started giving her butterfly kisses on her neck and once in a while he licked her to get a moan from her leaving traces of saliva. She giggled like a little girl when his fingers 'tiptoed' up her legs once more but this time taking her dress with them. Once her dress was high enough to reveal her creamy legs he started to massage her legs. She moaned in pleasure and he smiled knowing he's doing a good job. She was starting to feel hot and he noticed as he saw her sweating and noticed that he too was sweating. He pulled away from her and took off his coat while she watched. She blushed at this simple action but it amused her and just as he was going to kiss her again the carrige door opened. They froze as a confused Alice and Oz were just standing there, just staring at the stranger on top of the Rainsworth heiress. They were speechless. Alice who completly misunderstood the situation only thinking the utter worst about situations growled at the man and broke the akward silence.

" Get your crummy hands off her!" She yelled as she pounce at him. He just smirked and raised his hand to block Alice's attack.

" Hohoho who let the stupid girl out of the hole?" he laughed.

" Alice wait! You don't understand!" Sharon said as she tried to stop the upcoming fight. Alice was never good with romance and of course she would be thinking that the stranger who attacked them would be hurting Sharon.

" Die Fool!" She said as she slapped him many times in the face but instead of attacking back he just laughed it off. Sharon was then pulled out of the carrige by Oz and was now standing in the cold floor barefoot (since Break removed her shoes). She jsut watched the carrige rock back and forth becoase of all the commotion that was going inside. Then as the rocking has settled Alice was thrown outside the carrige door landing on her side with Break popping out as well.

" You see Sharon your friends are meanies." he said with fake tears coming from his visible eye.

" B-Break.." Sharon said while Oz moved in front of her with his arms spread out as Break was moving closer.

"What do you want with Sharon!" Oz yelled. By this time Alice had stood up and was next to Oz with her arms wrapped around her stomach. She only stood there glaring,hissing, and growling at Break at the same time. Break stopped moving and was only a few inches away from Oz and Alice.

" Mister Oz please calm down" Sharon said in hopes of settling the tension but it was futile.

"Mmmm... nothing of your concern" he said as he stepped forward but just as he did Alice again charged at him but was immediatly slapped by Break with ease and surprising grace sending her again to the floor.

" Grrr... " Oz was ready to charge at him as well until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder in back of him.

" Please Break stop this.." she begged as she looked at Break with teary eyes. Break smiled and with the most upright manner bowing in an apologizing way. His genuine smiled then faded to a devious smirk as he took a huge step forward, big enough to reach Oz and push him away leaving Sharon all to himself.

" Break.." she managed to gasp as Break pulled her to a warm embrace and then to a warm kiss in the was shocked by his sudden movement but then just kissed him back. Oz and Alice again watched in confusion as Sharon let the stranger kiss her. Just as fast as they started kissing Break pulled away from the kiss but still holded her. She looked at his crimson eyes as he stared into her pink eyes. She blushed as she realized that she was looking at him straight in the eye. She looked away with an embaressed face but he chuckled as she hesitated to look at him. He took this as a cue to act seductivly and nuzzled his nose at Sharon's neck. She shivered at this and tried to push him away noticing that Alice and Oz were still staring. He wouldn't let go of his grasp and moved his lips near her ears as he whispered in a very smooth way.

" We'll meet again milady.." he then let go of her as he bowed once more while taking her small hands into his slightly bigger ones, "... I promise." He stepped backwards and threw a small candy onto the ground and with a smoke big enough to cover him he disapeared. Once the fog cleared he was gone. Sharon felt empty seeing he was no longer with her. She then noticed that there was something in her hands. She opened her palm and saw that there was a lollipop in it. She smiled as she closed it and brought her hand with the lollipop near her chest and closed her eyes. She didn't know why she had kissed him. She didn't really knew him, yet she trusted him. She wasn't really sure but she felt as she had already met him. His warm hands holding her. His soft lips brushing against hers. And his crimson eye staring at her was all too familiar to her.

" Sharon ?"

Her thoughts were interrupted as she opened her eyes in great annoyance. She saw both Alice and Oz with Alice's arm around Oz's neck for support with her other hand clunched at her stomach.

" Sharon .." Oz said in more a whispered tone.

" WHAT WERE YOU DOING KISSING THAT FREAK!" Alice yelled with all her might. Sharon was for the first time in this night scared of the consequences.  
"I-I don't know..." was all she could say as her friend glared at her.  
"Calm down Alice im sure Sharon has a good explanation for all this. Right Sharon?" Oz said with another of sweet smiles.  
"Umm... well you see.. I... um.." Sharon was speachless. She didn't know how to explain to her friends that she felt a connection with him. Ugh why can't I think of anything to say! she mentally slapped herself for actually fearing her friends reactions.  
"You do know what that clown did to us?" Alice said.  
"No.."  
" Well, if you must know the stupid clown fell on us as we got off the carrige like if we were his bed and then quickly tied us up with a rope and kicked us into a deep hole all while laughing!"  
"Oh.."  
"Alice why don't we just go home and forget about everything?" Oz said as he tried to get everyone settled so they could go home.  
"Fine but you better explain everything to me once were home!" Alice said as she pointed to Sharon.  
"O.k" Sharon said simply as she went back in the carriage. Alice followed Sharon inside the carriage as Oz went to untie the driver from a tree. Then after this long home they went home


	2. Consequences

Consequences

The trio got off the carriage after finally arriving at Sharon's mansion. Sharon still had the so called Xerexs Break in her head. She also couldn't help but feel empty in her heart. She felt such a connection towards that man even though this was their first encounter. Oz and Alice haven't said a word about this throughout the ride back home although Sharon knew that they were eager to know what happened between the creepy guy and the Rainswoth heiress. The trio started walking towards the main door of the mansion. It was a quiet yet heart pounding walk. As they reached the door, they stopped and waited for the doors to open for them. The door did open and the first thing they see is Sharon's grandmother Sheryl and Duke Barma with her. Both had a very angry face. Alice and Oz bowed to them while Sharon just stared at them waiting for the lecturing to begin.

"And where in the world were you young lady," Sheryl said in a very stern voice; "It is past midnight the meeting with the duke should have ended hours ago."

"Please forgive me grandmother but we..." Sharon couldn't finish she didn't want her grandmother to find out about Break. She knew that if she were to find out she would be upset and would want to look for him to rip his guts out for daring to touch her grandmother.

"... I see. Miss Alice ... Mr. Oz thank you for accompining my grandaughter you may now return to your chambers." Sheryl ordered. Alice and Oz both bowed and turned around to the guest rooms they were assigned before they left to accompany Sharon's 'date'. Once they were completely gone Sheryl stared at Sharon again while Barma left outside for who knows what. "Im waiting."

"Grandmother we just encountered a little problem that's it." Sharon said. Part of it was true but she still felt guilty for not telling the full truth. Once she said that Barma returned and was staring at Sharon.

"Lies." he said.

"W-what!" Sharon yelled. It wasn't very lady-like but she completely forgot that Barma likes to know about everything and of course he went to investigate.

"Sharon please control yourself. And Ruf please explain yourself a little more." Sheryl said

"I asked the driver and he said that they were attacked by a man. The man was described as a tall, white haired man dressed in dark clothing... probaly in his twenties." he said.

"I thought you said that it was a little problem Sharon! Oh deary are you hurt? Did he harm you in any way?" Sheryl said in such a worried tone.

"No." Sharon replied. She wasn't about to tell her anything of what truly happened.

"Sheryl I think it would be best if we just drop this. It's past midnight and both you ladies look very tired." Barma said. That was surprising for Barma to say. He would usually would want to know about everything but for him to not be interested in some new knowledge was quite a shocker.

"Your right. Sharon go to your room and ... lets just not remember about this night. O.k?" Sheryl told Sharon in such a tired voice.

"Yes ma'm" and with that Sharon bowed and turned to leave to her room. As she was going up the sairs she heard Barma push her grandmother's wheelchair to her room.

Sharon sighed as she closed her door from her room and just leaned on it and closed her eyes. Break's face kept popping up in her mind. She needed to see him again no matter what. She wanted to ask him so many questions about him. But most of all she wanted to be with him to feel his warmth. To feel his lips against hers. And to feel that certain 'spark' that he gave her. "Xerexs." she whispered to herself.

"Xerexs huh?" a voice spoke. Sharon opened her eyes in alarm and saw Barma standing on her balcony. He was looking at her straight in her eyes but soon started looking her from head to toe. She felt very uncomfortable especially when he started walking towards her.  
"What are you doing in my room?" Sharon finally managed to say.

"I want to know more about this Xerexs guy" he said as he pinned her to her door. She closed her eyes as his face came closer to hers."Who is this Xerexs in which you speak of?"

Sharon finally managed to open one eye and saw that he was only inches away from her.

"Ha and here I thought that it was surprising that you would have dropped a subject like that" she said.

"You should have known already that I like to hear new information" he said as he placed his forehead with hers.

"No one" she finally answered.

He sighed. "You know that the name Xerexs has been mentioned to me before. It was said that he murdered hundreds of people for no real reason. The people he killed were mostly all nobility." Sharon froze. She couldn't believe that Break would do something like that. He didn't seem like a killer but then again she doesn't know anything about him. "Im just warning you" he continued; "whenever you want to talk about it do tell" with that he kissed her cheek and turned towards the balcony to leave. Once he left Sharon slided down against the door. Once she was at the floor she wrapped her arms around herself. She felt cold. Now she was afraid to meet Break again. What will she do if she does. But then again could Barma be lieing to scare her? She began crying as the thought of Break killing innocent people.

"No... I won't assume anything until I see him again." she whispered to herself. "He promised.."

*End*

Author's Note: Sorry for making alot of mistakes on the previous chapter but no worries I edited it already! And BTW all the characters of the anime do not belong to me. All rights go to their original owner! Thanks for reading! Please R&amp;R!


	3. The Talk

chapter 3

The Talk

The room was dark, and the three men that were sitting in front of a desk were silent as they watched the elderly woman make her way towards the front of the desk. The three men sat in silence, looking at the woman, as they waited for her to speak.

"Thank you all for coming in such short notice." the woman known as Sheryl of the Rainsworth house, spoke with such a firm voice. The three men: Gilbert Nightray, Vincent Nightray and Oz Vessalius, gave her their full attention as she spoke knowing that Sheryl was very serious. "I have called you all here for a favor to ask." She waited till the three men to nod for her to proceed, "I want one of you to woo my grand-daughter."

"Y-you want us to do what?" Gilbert stuttered as he sat up.

"I want one of you to succeed in making my grand-daughter happy in terms of love." She responded flatly.

"Why is that?" VIncent asked as he brought his hands that were covered with his long sleeves to his face to hide a small chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Because last night my grand-daughter went to a certain duke's house in hopes of liking him but once again the duke didn't intrest her."

"Why us?" Gilbert asked.

"Sharon has so far visited four duke's to try and fall in love with one of them but alas they weren't enough to get her love. The dukes that she has visted were useless attempts so I thought that I need to look for someone close to her in order to catch her heart. And I came up with the three of you. All three of you are around her age, and are quite capable of protecting her in case of a problem that comes up."

"Why would she need protecting?" Vincent asked eager to know what has been happening at the Rainsworth house.

"Last night on her way back from a duke's house she and her friends were attacked." she looked at Oz, who has been quiet through out the whole conversation. He looked away from the woman and the Nightray's to try and not get provoked to talk.

"So you chose us not only because you want us to try and make her love us but also to act as a bodygaurd." Vincent smirked.

"Well yes.. but I expect you all to_ be _her bodygaurd not _act."_

"Well why not let her choose for herself?" Oz finally spoke. Sheryl looked at Oz with a hint of confusion but replaced it with her flat fake smile.

"Because Sharon is a bit naive when it comes to romance. Sure she may read alot of romance novels but if she goes out looking for someone and gets hurt..."she stopped as Oz stood up from his chair and turned to leave, but once he reached the door he stopped.

"I know you're trying to protect Sharon... but I think it's unfair that you think that she's not capable of finding someone to love on her own." With that he opened the door and left the room. Sheryl as well as Gilbert and Vincent were shocked to see Oz act like this since he always tries to flirt with Sharon.

"I honestly thought he was going to be excited to hear that he is allowed to flirt with Sharon." Vincent said as a few seconds passed by.

"As did I." Sheryl said still looking at the door.

"Soo... how do we get to your grand-daughter?" Vincent asked excited.

"Hm? Oh! Just act very nice and ask her a lot of questions about her. Be sure to be extra gentil, since she likes a a gentleman who acts like a prince." Sheryl said as she closed her eyes remembering all the things that Sharon used to fasinate when she would read her novels.

"That sounds like something that a mere child would like."Gilbert noted.

"Eh? Well of course but she is innocent like a child and deserves a prince of her own."

"Alright then now that we discussed the main reason for coming I need to get back to the Nightray house. Are you coming brother?" Vincent asked the dark haired man as he stood up.

Gilbert looked at Vincent and shook his head, "I need to go find a friend." Gilbert stood up as well and bowed to Sheryl before leaving with Vincent trailing behind.

XxxX

Gilbert took big steps as he hurried out the Rainsworth hallways'. He could hear Vincent's footsteps behind him so he turned to face him to see what he wanted.

"Who are you going to see?" VIncent asked his older brother.

"A friend of mine." he responded.

"Oz?"

"No not him... someone else."Gilbert spun once more and left a confused Vincent at the hallway.

Once Gillbert was out of hearing range, Vincent smirked as he started to come up with another of his wicked plans. "We shall see."

-End-

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for a short chapter but I had some other ideas for Break+Sharon. My internet was also disabled and had no way of posting this story soo... yeah. Im already working on the next chapter so please be patient with me, im trying to plan out the chapters ahead of time so I wont just write whateves' but anyways thanks for reading! Feel free to rate this, review and what nots'. I would also like to hear any other ideas for future chapters if you wish for something to happen and stuff. Let me just warn that the upcoming chaps. (not the next one) will be intense!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts nor do I make profit in creating these stories. All rights and credits go to the awesome Jun Mochizuki!**


	4. Re-Encounter

Re-Encounter

The church bells rang to signal the start of early mass. Sharon along with her grandmother sat in silence throughout the whole ceremony. Sharon was of course very faithful to God, but today she just wasn't paying any attention to the priest as the mass continued. Time passed as she kept thinking about what duke Barma told her about Break. She was afraid to find out if the stories about Break are true, but she still holded a thing or two for him. Not to mention the connection that she had with him just only three nights ago.

She sighed as the mass continued and started looking around. She didn't notice anything out of the usual, she looked all the way in the back only then did she see the three Nightray brothers; Gilbert, Vincent,and Elliot along with Leo. She turned to face the front when she saw Vincent staring at her.

_'What is Vincent doing here? He never comes to mass!'_ she wondered to herself. She never liked Vincent, he always gave her a weird sensation whenever she's with him. She looked up to the priest, and guessed that mass was already seeing that the church people walked around the aisle for money donations.

"Are you alright, dear?" her grandmother whispered to her as she gave her donations.

"Hm? Oh yes im fine." Sharon responded as she too gave her donations.

At last mass was finally over, and Sharon along with her grandmother stood to leave but as they got to the exit they saw that the three Nightray brothers were there.

"Look deary! The Nightrays' are waiting for us!" her grandmother said as she quickened her pace. Sharon sighed but still showed the brothers' a warm smile as she got near them. The three men bowed to them, while Sharon and Sheryl courtsied*.

"Why hello duchess Sheryl and miss Sharon." Vincent said as he then grabbed Sharon's hand and kissed it.

"Hello Vincent, Gilbert, Elliot, and Leo." Sharon said as sweetly as she could.

"I have an idea why don't you three along with your servant come join us for tea." Sheryl said as she started walking outside with everyone else trailing along behind her.

"That sounds like fun! Can we big brother?" Vincent asked Gil.

"What do you guys think?" Gil looked at his younger step brother and his friend for suggestion.

"Sure. Why not?"Elliot said as he hopped inside the Nightray carriage with Leo.

"Ok then I guess were going." Gil along with Vincent then stepped into the carriage as well and waited for the duchess and Sharon to hop on too.

"Actually I think that I want to go to the park for a while." Sharon said in hopes of not going with them.

"What are you sure?" her grandmother asked worriedly. Sharon nodded. "Then at least go with someone so nothing happens this time."

" If you don't mind I could accompany you." Vincent asked Sharon. Gil and Elliot looked at each other seeing that Vincent is up to something.

"No thank you I want to go alone." Sharon said stopping Vincent in his tracks.

"Very well as you wish." Sheryl said after a few moments of akward silence passed. With that she was lifted into the Nightray carriage by the driver, and soon the carriage started heading for the Rainsworth house. As soon as the Nightray carriage was out of sight did she finally stepped onto the Rainsworth carriage with the help of the driver. Once she was seated she slid open the small window just behind, where the driver's head was supposed to be.

"Please take me to the park." Sharon told the driver. He nodded and started heading to the park. Sharon sat quietly throughout the ride as she stared out the window. Everything about the outside was familliar until the driver made a turn to an ally of some sort.

"Umm driver this isn't the park." Sharon yelled at the driver while banging on the small window. Then the door burst open. Sharon turned to see the driver stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" She asked the driver seeing that he was removing his jacket and hat. Only then did she realize that it wasn't her regular driver, but a complete stranger. She grew even more scared when he looked at her with his dark eyes. She noticed that he was a muscular man with a scar on his face but that's all she could see since he jumped on her and started to pull on her dress. "Hey get off me! Let me go!" Sharon cried but was no use since the guy kept on laughing.

"Now why would I want to do that?" he sneered and then with a forceful tug he ripped her dress from the front side. "Your not much but you'll have to do little girl. But don't worry you'll enjoy it. "

Sharon heart stopped as she felt the man's hand crawling on her leg. She shut her eyes' when she saw him coming closer.

"S-stop...p-please.." Sharon pleaded as he started giving butterfly kisses on her neck. She was about to scream but then the door burst open once more.

"Hey!" the man on top of Sharon yelled at the person who was at the door. Sharon opened her eyes slowly and gasped to see who it was. Break was standing at the door frame, with a face so angered it scared both the stranger and Sharon.

"You picked the wrong girl to mess with." Break hissed. Then with a blink of an eye Break grabbed the stranger from the ankle and pulled him out of the carriage.

Sharon just sat there, stunned of what just happened, unable to move. That is until she heard the shrieks of the stranger with the laugh of a maniak by Break, seeing the stranger who dared to attack Sharon beg for his life, Sharon covered her ears as she heard the man cry and ask for forgivness. Then there was a final cry and then silence.

Sharon didn't remove her hands from her ears, not even when Break finally managed to enter the carriage and sit in the seat in front of her. Sharon looked at him. He had some blood splattered at his face. Sharon nor Break said a word to each other. Sharon kept looking at the blood on Break's face, while Break kept looking at Sharon's ripped dress and scared face.

Then at last Break moved. He came to where she was and pulled her to a warm embrace. Slowly just slowly, Sharon's tears that had been held back finally rolled down her face. It felt like if it was burning as they streamed down her face. She heard him mutter _'I'm sorry', _as he nuzzled his face on her neck. He pulled away and wiped her tears away using his thumb as he smiled to her.

"Milady, you shouldn't go anywhere without some accompany." he tried to cheer her up but it was futile. He noticed that she still had her hands covering her ears and he sighed. "I'm sorry if I scared you-" He stopped in mid-sentence as she started sobbing. She huffed so deeply it made Break feel even more guilty for having her hear such a horrifid scene.

"I'm sorry... i'm so sorry.."he brought her to another hug as she kept on crying. He kept whispering sorry to her ear, and finally she pulled away from him. She wiped her tears with her sleeves and looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"No... I... i'm sorry.." she choked as she tried to speak.

"_Sorry?_ For what?" Break asked very confused. Her eyes began to water again as her lips trembled, and voice started to crack.

"For doubting you!" she cried as she fell into Break's arms again. She cried even harder when he didn't say anything. "I thought... I thought that you were only using me... that...you never liked me... that you lied to me!"

"Sha-"

"I'm sorry...i'm sorry.. i'm sorry!"

He pulled away from her, making her stop sobbing, as he looked straight at her eyes. With a smile, he kissed her on her lips, as gentle as he could. She blushed but didn't kiss him back, and he pulled away.

"Milady don't ever say things like that. I would never use you in a way like that. I may be sinister but I can't even think about lieing to you. And milady..." he paused until she looked at him, "I don't like you... I love you too mush for a simple like."

"Break..." she whispered, right before he kissed her once more. This time she kissed him back as more tears slipped from her eyes, and she wrapped her hands around his neck. He pulled away after a few moments passed and gave her a goofy, yet reassuring smile. She smiled back at him with a tint of pink on her face.

"Break?"

"Hm?"

"I don't think you are sinister." she said with such an innocent voice, that could melt any old heart with the sound of it. His eye widened at her confession and looked away.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading this story this far and sorry if this chapter sounded a bit cliché but anywho I think I'll reveal more questions and some answers on the next chapter! Sorry if I don't post them as soon as one might hope thou'. BTW I don't know if I spelled courtsied right but if I didn't please forgive me. For those who don't know what that is, it is when females grab the front of their dresses and bow. Yup that's it for now!**


	5. Reasons

Reasons

Sheryl placed her tea cup down as soon as she heard Elliot's cough, of boredom. She looked at the three Nightray brothers with a sigh.

"My apoligies, I thought that you three would have fun with my grand daughter, but it seems that she decided to go else where."

Gilbert smiled, "Don't worry madam, it's an honor to accompany you this evening."

"Besides you have been telling us some wonderful Rainsworth stories." Vincent added.

"Thanks you two, you have been a pleasure to have."

''By the way why is Sharon taking too long?" Elliot asked, taking a cookie from the table.

"She hasn't showed up since the morning." Vincent noted.

"True, I hope she is alright..." Sheryl looked out the window.

"Don't worry me and Leo can look for her!" Elliot said looking at his servant behind him.

"Um.. you don't have to.."

"No problem what so ever besides in the meantime you three can talk all you want." Elliot said as he got up from his chair and motioned Leo to move. Leo responded with a smirk and followed his master as he went on ahead to open the door for him. "We'll return with Sharon in no time."

With that he and Leo closed the door behind them leaving both Gilbert and Vincent with the elderly woman.

"My my he seemed really desperate to get out." Sheryl took a sip from her cup as Gilbert and Vincent refocused their attention to the lady of the house.

"Sheryl-sama, may I ask you something?" Vincent asked, and waited for Sheryl to look at him. "What is your true motive for desperatly looking for Sharon a husband?"

"Shut up Vince that is'nt our buisness!" Gilbert nudged his younger brother.

"No worries I do owe you two a reason for this." Sheryl turned her attention to the fireplace and continued. "Do you know of the Sincair family?"

"Sinclair? Weren't they a second class noble family?" Gilbert asked as he tried to think of more details concerning the family.

"Yes. They were. The Sinclair family was lead by Roman Sinclair and his wife Elizabeth Sinclair. They had two daughters."

"Wait.. weren't they all brutetly killed one night?"

"Yes."

"How is this related with Sharon?" Sheryl looked at Vi with the uttermost saddness in her eyes.

"Before the family was killed Sharon met the family allite knight, Kevin Legnard."

"Kevin was a skilled swordsman, who swored absolute loyaty to his master. His purpose in life was to follow Roman's oder." Vincent added.

"Correct. In one of Sharon's visits to the house she accidently stummbled to meet him and well you can say that she..." She stopped and looked at her hands, clutching them together as if she was just stolen.

"She fell in love with him." Vincent ended her sentece causing the Rainsworth women to look up.

"Well what's wrong with that?'' Gilbert looked at Sheryl, onced she sighed in annoyance.

"Alot of things."

"Like?"

"Like for one he is just a mere knight incapable of making Sharon happy with his constant killings' and two the Sinclair family has never been a favorite with the Rainsworth."

"I see..."

"Kevin was raised to kill and my grand-daughter will not be with someone so sinful!"

"And what happened to Kevin?"

"He disappeared, a week after the family was murdered." a voice said from behind. The three nobles looked towards the voice and saw none other than Duke Barma.

XxxX

"Hmm Elliot wanting to go look for a young, and weak girl. That sounds suspicious to me." Leo grinned seeing he made his friend mad and flushed with embaressment.

"Don't say things that arn't true Leo! Besides she could be in real trouble."

"She might but I highly doubt it."

"Anyway I would do anything to get out of that room. I don't think I even belong there.''

"Why is that?"

"Because Gil and Vince are there because Sheryl wants them to marry Sharon. And I have no intention of marrying her."

"Oh you're right she is way to cute for you."

Elliot twitched and looked at his servant. His so be called servant only smiled and walked past him as they finally exited the manor.

"Where do you think we should start looking?'' Elliot asked as they hurried down the porch steps.

"Obviously at the park. She did say that she was going there."

"Grr you know that I am your master not the other way around."

"Huh? I believed we were equal friends, aww now you made me sad." Leo turned his face away hiding his mischevious grin from Elliot.

"Whatever let's just find Sharon and return home."

"Oooh some one is anxious to find her too bad she'll never look at you in the same way since compared to her you are just a little brat."

"Shut up Leo!" Elliot blushed as he ran out the Rainsworth gate trying to hide his red face. Leo chuckled and ran after his master.  
"Don't deny the truth Elliot! Haha."

*END*

**A/N: Hehe sorry to have you guys waiting for so long for this lame chapter but apparently my computer stopped working and I was kind of busy with school work. But don't worry next chapter will be juciey. Haha. Sorry for any spelling misatkes but I am not someone who can spell correctly. BTW the anime, Pandora Hearts and it's characters do not belong to me. I wished it did cuz Sharon and Break belong with each other! **


	6. Deja Vu

Deja Vu

"I don't think you are sinister." she said with such an innocent voice, that could melt any old heart with the sound of it. His eye widened at her confession and looked away.

"You don't know that." he remarked.

"I know but..."

"Do you know what I did to that scum?" he asked still looking away.

"Well... no but-"

"I opened him as if he were nothing." He turned his head towards her direction, " I pierced his chest with my sword until he started pleading for mercy but as he did that I used my dagger to tear his lips off of his stupid face for daring to kiss you. Then I quickly tossed his lifeless body behind some boxes. Do you still think i'm innocent?" he said as his bloody eyes looked at her with some intensidy.

Sharon remained silent as he kept burning her with his gaze. He sighed as he took hold of one of her hands and brought to his heart.

"Sharon I don't want to hurt you. I swear that but-"

"You shouldn't swear." she chuckled as she pulled her hands away from Break's chest and started to wipe some of the blood on his face. "Break, I don't care about that. I really care about you. Not of your concious. If you have killed then you must have had your reasons."

She smiled at his shocked face but he quickly replaced it with a sly smirk.

"My my you're creepy." he mocked.

"What?" Sharon pratically yelped, losing her cool facade. "You're one to talk!"

He chuckled, "Milady that isn't very lady like."

Sharon pouted and was about to respond but he then cupped her face and brought her into a passionate kiss. She struggled at first but reluctanly she kissed him back. Sharon remembered that their last kiss he was taking the lead being seductavly so she figured it was her turn.

She took hold of his cravat and pulled him down so that both were now laying down, she didn't really mind that he was on top of her and she was under him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned her head slightly to show some bare neck. He smirked but followed anyways and started giving her some butterfly kisses on her neck. He bit in some places to cause her to moan which was a success. Seeing that he was concentrated on her neck, leaving his neck open she quickly brought her lips towards his, and started sucking it. He moaned a bit but only for a while then he nibbled on her ear making her stop sucking at his neck and giggle. He then went for her mouth and as soon as their lips were perfectly connected his tongue entered her mouth but her tongue kept pushing him back and soon it turned into a battle of tongues'.

They were so deep in their kissing, until the carriage door flew open pulled away causing a slurping noise, to face their intruders and when Sharon saw who it was she pratically threw Break off her. Standing at the carriage door were Elliot and Leo looking at both Sharon on the seat and Break at the floor.

"Ooooh told you that she wouldn't be into you." Leo snickered.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HER!" Elliot yelled ignoring Leo's remark once he saw Sharon's dress ripped. He of all people was clueless of the situation and like Alice did, he misunderstood the scene. He quickly jumped inside the carriage, grabbed Sharon and literally threw her towards Leo.

"Hey wait a minute!" Leo, afraid that he'll fall and get dirty, yelped as he caught Sharon in time.

"YOU!" Elliot growled as he glared at the man still sitting at the carriage floor.

"What?" Break responded casually. Elliot took out his sword ready to charge at Break and he would have if Break wouldn't have kicked him out the carriage door.

Elliot grunted as he stood back up with his sword still at hand as he watched the white haired man come out of the carriage with a cane. Elliot smirked seeing the cane but then opened his mouth in awe as Break revealed his hidden sword from the cane with such grace.

He quickly recovered as he charged at Break but Break easily swiped his sword so both their swords would clash. Elliot growled again as he tried to push his sword forward but his strength wasn't enough to match Break's strength.

"Elliot stop it you're no match for him." Leo said trying to calm the two swordsmen.

"Break cut it out! He's a friend of mine!" Sharon also said, afraid that Break will hurt Elliot or even worse kill him.

"Friend? Ha you see Sharon your friends arn't very nice." Break replied as he kept on matching his sword with Elliots'.

"Leo stay out of this and make sure that Sharon is alright!" Elliot commanded his servent.

"Oh right I forgot... Miss Sharon are you alright your dress is quite damaged."

"Um yeah i'm ok..."

"She says she's alright Elliot can we go now!"

***CLANG...CLANG***

"Urgh Leo!"

"I have an idea..." Leo whispered to Sharon.

"Really what is it?" Sharon asked willing to do anything to stop the fight with them.

"Just bare with it." Leo muttered as he took a step forward to Sharon, he cupped her face and brought her to a kiss. Sharon squealed when his lips toughed her own, causing both Elliot and Break to look their way and stop their little fight.

Elliot blushed seeing that his arrogant servent kissed the Rainsworth heiress, and not to mention that Leo actually got to kiss a girl before he had. Break on the other hand a dark aura that could be seen by all four of them even Leo who finally removed his lips from the shocked girl.

"About time you two settled down." Leo smirked.

"Leo you idiot!" Elliot yelled.

Break approached the messy haired servent but was stopped by Sharon, "Enough Break. Please don't hurt him he's one of my friends." Break stopped and looked at her. He was still obviously mad that she was kissed yet by another man that wasn't him, but still wiped her lips with his thumb gently.

"These lips are only meant to be for me..." he said facing her.

"... I didn't knew you were so selfish." Sharon joked. He chuckled before giving her a kiss to _'replace' _Leo's _'germs'. _It didn't last long since Elliot and his servent kept on staring at them.

"Ahem, Forgive him about that he was only trying to protect me." Sharon said as best as she could. Elliot was about to blurt out something but Leo beat him to it.

"It's ok lady Sharon, Elliot was trying to act tough for you as well." he snickered.

Elliot blushed, "Leo shut up! Anyways lady Sharon,your grandmother is worried about you and she asked me to come look for you."

"No she didn't you voluenteered." Leo noted.

"Grr as I was saying she wants you to go home immediatly."

"Oh... but... I don't want to go home yet." She replied nervously. Elliot and Leo looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Besides I still have to take milady shopping." Break looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes as to say _'really?' _and he nodded his head. By this time both Elliot and Leo were stunned to hear that a creepy looking man wants to go shopping with a bright girl as Sharon.

"W-why would you want to do that?" Leo asked bluntly.

"If you haven't noticed lady Sharon's dress is ripped because of an unfortunate accident." Break _smiled, _"A lady of her rank shouldn't be seen like this."

"Sounds reasonable." Leo shrugged.

"What no it doesn't! None of this makes sense and who the heck are you anyways!" Elliot barked.

"Oops I forgot to introduce myself, " he spread out his arms across and bowed mockenly, "I am Xerxes Break your highness. And who may you brats be?"

Elliot's eye twitched, "Why you..."

"My name is Leo humble servent of the Nightray family and this is my so called master, Elliot Nightray." Leo said smiling. Elliot huffed seeing no one is willing to be serious.

"Whatever, if Sharon is going then i'm going." Elliot replied.

"You don't have to Elliot-sama-"

"No, no I must... just in case something happens. Beside I can't go empty handed."

"Very well..." Sharon muttered. She turned her attention to the exit of the alley and was about to leave until a warm hand holded her waist to stop. Sharon blushed seeing it was Break, and that he was smiling at her goofly.

"Milady don't tell me your going to walk out like that." Break teased pointing to her ripped dress. The rip itself exposed some of her breast and her corset, and she blushed realizing that she was like this in front of the Nightray young duke and his servent. And more importantly to Break.

"O-oh..." Sharon said trying to cover herself but it was futile. Break chuckled as he removed his long black coat and handing it to Sharon.

"This will cover it." Sharon took the coat from his hands and started to put it on as Elliot and Leo took the lead.

"C'mon the sooner we do this shopping thing the sooner we get back home." he remarked.

"You only want to hurry because you want to see lady Sharon try out other dresses." Leo joked.

"LEO!" Elliot fumed. Break had to admit that Leo reminded him of himself in a way. He looked over Sharon as she too was giggling. He offered his hand and she took it gradually and began to walk behind the Nightray members.

***End***

**A/N: Haha! Did you guys like it? I needed to include some Sharon and Break love again and this scene was perfect for it. To me it added both an intense moment and some humor in it. I really do hope that you guys liked it and I keep forgeting to thank everyone who followed and favorited this story. THANK YOU ALL! It means alot to me. It will make me feel happier if anyone reviewed thou. Just to tell me what they think of it so far. Anywho this anime and it's characters do not belong to me. (P.S. if anyone is interested read my new story, its called Poor Unfortunate Souls, **_**it has more of Sharon and Break!**_**)**

**Bye Bye!**


	7. What's This

What's This?

**Story Note: Italics are flashbacks! **

The group of so called friends entered the marketplace, and were surprised to see so many people there in one day. Out of the four, Sharon was the most excited never really attended a marketplace nor ever seen one.

"I wonder why there's so many people here all of a sudden." Elliot wondered to himself as they kept walking deeper in the marketplace.

"Who care's, look at Sharon she's so hyped up for this." Leo said as both Nightrays' looked towards the girl who was looking at everything she could with sparkles in her eyes.

Elliot sighed, "At least she's happy..." Leo only smiled as they continued to walk ahead.

"Milady see anything you like?" Break asked the brunette.

"Oh everything is so beautiful, I mean I never seen these type of dresses before. They all look so comfortable, unlike mine." She responded as she continued to look at everything in awe. She stopped walking until she saw a specific one that caught here was on display on a manicine next to an elderly woman who looked quite poor.

It was a pink short dress, that would probally reach just above her knees, with a small cape attached to it. It also came with a small mini top hat matching the same color of the dress. She blushed realizing that she and Break will look so contrast, her with her bright pink dress and hat, and him with his long black coat and large top hat. She didn't mind since he won't care what others will think.

"This one. Its too cute to pass." she said as Break and the others followed her to remove the dress from the manicane. While Sharon went behind a curtain, into this room-like corner to change, Break paid the elderly woman.

"How do I look?" Sharon chirped as she stepped outside the curtain. Break turned to check her and his only eye widened when he saw her. Indeed the dress exposed more than her prevous dress, it exposed her legs alittle more and her shoulders along with her chest.

"As a deal I'll throw in these boots... these gloves... and finally this choker." the elderly woman said as she took each item from a box.

"Thank you m'am." Sharon thanked and took the items to put on. This time Elliot paid, but his eyes remained at Sharon while she finished puting on her choker.

"You look so stunning like that milady..." Break soothed as he wrapped his hand around her waist, making her blush, "...then again you're always so beautiful."

"Yeah, Sharon you look great in that." Leo added, "Right Elliot?"

Elliot was still looking at Sharon, right until Leo's little joke and looked away, "Whatever."

Sharon blushed alittle more, but mostly because Break's hand was still wrapped around her waist.

"Oi, Sharon do you now want to go home or..."

"Can we just stay alittle longer. I want to see what else is in here."Sharon said pulling Break's hand to follow her deeper in the marketplace.

"F-fine only alittle while longer."

"Thanks Elli!" she said as she and Break took the lead.

"Yeah thanks Elli." Leo teased. Elliot growled but decided not to say anything.

Sharon indeed had experienced things she wouldn't normally go tried some food that the lower class have to eat and her mouth exploded of all the flavors that she never tasted. She saw some other interesting arts, dances, food, etc. She was just so thrilled that this was Break and hers first official date. he also seemed to be enjoying himself as well, for a smile was always planted on his face.

They were near a viloinist when they were seeing some weird souvenirs, and Sharon was focused on a little plush doll that reminded her of Break's Emily until the violinist began a new song.

Sharon turned her attention towards the man playing and their eyes locked with each other as soon as she turned. Something about the song brought her into nostalgia. The man then closed his eyes and continued to play the familiar melody.

_"You do love me right?"nineteen year old Sharon asked the man in front of was wearing all black, and his long white hair was tied into a knot. But she couldn't see his eyes nor his face clearly._

_They were in a garden behind a fancy mansion, under a shady tree the man was sitting awfully close to her with their hands entertwined._

_He smiled as he gave her a quick peck on her lips, "Of course, milady. I would do anything in order to keep you mine. Besides I am putting my work on hold for you arn't I?"_

_Sharon blushed and nodded. She closed her eyes once more, and let the man in front of her kiss her again but this time alittle more passionatly._

Sharon blinked and she felt extremely dizzy. She stepped backwards but fainted. Luckily for her Break saw this and caught her in time.

"Sharon!" he yelled as he shook her gently yet hard enough for her to wake up. She opened her eyes faintly just to see a very worried looking Break.

"Break?" She asked as if he were truly there.

"What is it Sharon?"

"Ugh... what's going on?" She asked placing her hand on her forehead, a sudden headache was really hurting her now.

"You fainted."

"Oh did I now..."She whispered.

"Hey Sharon are you alright?" Elliot asked concerned as well. She only nodded her head as she tried to stand on her own feet.

"Maybe it's time for us to go home." Break and Elliot nodded their heads in agreement to Leo's suggestion.

"Come on Sharon lets go." Break said as he escorted her through the crowd. As they rushed her out the marketplace her vision became blury again...

_"Sharon onee-sama! You came looking for Kevin right?" a little girl asked Sharon as she entered the patio._

_"Eh? Um...yeah is he busy?"Sharon responded to the little girl._

_The little girl smiled, "He's with daddy but he shouldn't take long now." Sharon blushed._

_"Look he's coming!" The little girl said as she went running towards the white haired man, as he spread his arms to welcome her with a warm embrace. Sharon smiled seeing them so happy together._

_"Sharon!" an angry voice turned around and her pink eyes widened._

"Sharon!" Break yelled as he caught the fainting girl once again.

"I-I'm ok." She reassured him, and continued to walk towards the exit.

They walked all the way back to the alley and into the carriage that was surprisingly still there. Leo went up the drivers seat while Elliot opened the door for the couple. Sharon got in the carriage first and waited for her lover to get in as well but he didn't.

"What are you waiting for?" Sharon asked Break.

"I can't go with you." he responded, backing away from the door. Elliot and Leo remained quiet as they continued to watch them.

"Huh? Why not?" Sharon continued.

"I am not welcomed by your family rank." he smiled.

"What are you talking about grandmother wont kill you, if she knows that I have feelings for you." She retorted. He smiled and shook his head.

"She will. I know she will."

"Could you at least try?" She challenged. He shook his head once more.

"Milady you need to understand that I am a nobody compared to you. If I showed up in your house they'll surely kick me out. Please don't fret." he smiled once more.

Sharon was a second close to crying. She turned around, back facing him as she tried to hide her tears, "F-fine." she muttered, and sat on one of the seats.

Break nodded to Elliot, and Elliot bowed slightly as he entered the carriage and closed the door. With a whip of the reins of the horses they were off. Leaving Break alone in the alley.

He smiled faintly as he watched the carriage leave. He slowly put on his coat back on that Sharon has used and disapeared in the darkness of the alley.

**XxxX**

***END***

**A/N: So sorry if this chapter was lame and all but it has to be like this in order to match the story line. But the story wont be this emotional, Break will have his funny and seductive moments once more! Bwahaha! Yes I love Break!**

**P.S. I don't own Pandora Hearts nor it's characters.**


	8. Not a Word

**A/N: Thank You Lucy for reviewing! It makes me happy to know that you're enjoying it so far! Hopefully you will like it to the end!**

Not a word...

Sharon, Elliot and Leo entered the Rainsworth mansion, as soon as they arrived. They were about to open the doors but Sharon went in front of Elliot and Leo before they could enter the house.

"What is it Sharon?" Elliot asked the Rainsworth heiress.

"You can't tell grandmother, of what happened." She commanded.

"Why not?"

"Because she'll get furious with me so please..."

"Do not worry Sharon-chan, we wont say a word." Leo chimmed.

"Not a word." Sharon emphasized.

"Yeah, yeah." Elliot said as he entered the mansion. The trio headed to the tea room where the Duchess should be along with the two Nightrays'.

"Well look who's finally here." Sheryl stated as soon as the trio opened the door.

"Sorry grandmother." Sharon apoligized, bowing her head slightly, Elliot and Leo did as well.

"Elliot you took that long to find her?" Vincent asked his younger step-brother.

"Eh? Well it's just that-"

"Sharon what are you wearing?" Sheryl interupted the young Nightray as she took notice of Sharon's took another look at her dress before mentally slapping herself for not coming up with an excuse before she came fact to face with her grandmother.

"Oh... you see I... I got my other dress dirty and... decided to get a new dress since my other dress was sooo dirty." Sharon lied.

Vincent chuckled. Gilbert face palmed. Leo and Eliot looked away. But Sheryl kept on looking at her grand-daughter with no expression.

"Sharon you know you are a terrible liar." She finally said. Sharon turned a bit red of embaressment and looked down.

"W-well I think it's time for us to take our leave." Gilbert said as he stood up. Vincent also stood up to follow his older brother, Elliot nodded his head and was about to say his good-byes right until Sheryl spoke again.

"Oh Sharon, do be a dear and escort them please." Sheryl smiled at her grand-daughter. Sharon nodded and went ahead of them after everyone exited the room.

"So Sharon how have you been?" Gilbert asked awkwardly.

Sharon turned to smile at him, "Excellent. How about you Gilbert-sama."

"Likewise... I suppose, oh but just call me Gil. I'm more comfortable that way." Sharon nodded and kept on walking.

"Sharon-chan you do look very attractive like that you know. Is there anyone who you are trying to impress?" VIncent asked when silence took over. Sharon blushed and took a glance at the blonde man with mis-matched eyes.

"N-no one." she responded shackly.

Vincent chuckled, "I can tell you're lieing."

Sharon flinched and it was probaly noticeable, as she tried to come up with a come back.

"Vince just leave her alone." Elliot scolded his brother giving him a look. Sharon sighed in relief as Elliot saved her, and because they were finally at the door.

"Thank you for coming, but I'm sorry that I couldn't be able to give you gentlemen a proper welcoming." She bowed slightly as the servent opened the doors for them.

"It's ok, Sharon." Gil said as he left with Elliot and Leo following him. Elliot only waved his hand as he was leaving while Leo smiled at the young girl.

Vincent on the other hand stayed right next to Sharon, "Miss Sharon I hope to be able to get along with you alittle better..." he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, "Just the two of us." With that he kissed her hand and ran to catch up with Gil, and Elliot in the Nightray carriage. Sharon shivered as they closed the doors and began their leave.

* In the Nightray carriage*

"Hey Elliot, why did you take so long to go retrieve her?" Vincent asked.

"Huh? Oh it's because she wanted to go shopping in a markedtplace and I couldn't deny her that simple wish of her's." He lied, it was almost the truth.

"She looked really cute with that, I have to admitt." Gil blushed faintly. Vincent looked towards his brother.

"Oh so you're not interested in Ada Vessalius anymore?"

"W-what I never liked her!" he shrieked flushing even more.

"No need to get so worked up." Elliot remarked as he rolled his eyes blushing a tint of pink as well.

"Don't you like her?" Leo whispered to his friend.

"Shut up Leo!" Elliot yelled, Leo snickered.

"So you are saying that you now like Sharon." Vincent asked his older brother once more.

"N-no I don't like her that way! I just thought that she looked cute in that dress... but that's all!" he defended himself, "Could we please stop talking about this now..."

The two Nightrays and the servent, nodded.

"Are you coming to the masquerade?" VIncent asked his brother after a brief moment of silence.

"What masquerade?" Elliot asked curious.

"Duchess Rainsworth is holding a masquerade for Sharon, and she wants all the nobles to attend. We were talking about it when you and Leo left. And Vince, of course I'm going. Sheryl said she wants ALL nobles around Sharon's age to attend." he responded.

"Wait." Leo interupted. The three brothers looked at the servent, "If you don't like Sharon that way, then why are you trying to make her like you?"

Gil blushed and looked away, "I'm only doing this because Sheryl wants me to. To be honest, I agree with Oz. It's not fair that Sheryl is the one choosing the man that Sharon has to marry."

"What about you Vince?" Elliot asked the blonde.

He smiled, "I can't tell you guys." he responded casually.

Gil looked at his little brother with an eyebrow raised, "What are you-"

"Don't worry about it Gil nii-san" Vincent said as he closed his mis-matched eyes and remained quiet.

***End***

**A/N: Yup yup, finally finished this chapter. I know it's really short and i'm terribly sorry but I didn't have time to post this, even though it was already done in my computer. Its' funny that my big brother thought that I named this chapter because of the beginning (He read it before I posted it) but that's not the case. I named this chapter like that because of the ending... get it? Haha it's ok if you don't but I am hoping you guys are liking the story so far, and I want to thank you guys for reading the story till now. Yes there will be more love in the upcoming chapters and some drama. That's all I can tell you guys for now.**

**The anime, Pandora Hearts, and it's characters do not belong to me!**


	9. Consulation

Consulation

Sharon placed her tea cup down as she looked over to her grand-mother, sitting next to her on the other side of the tea table, with Duke Barma as their guest.

Sheryl placed her tea cup down, "My my this tea is quite delicious."

Sharon was about to respond but Duke Barma beat her to it.

"Yes! Very delicious." the red hair duke spoke urgently.

Sheryl raised an eyebrow, "Funny how you don't even have tea. Nor ever tried to drink it."

Sharon covered her mouth so a small chuckle wouldn't escape her lips. The duke blushed alittle as he looked at his cup of cofee.

''Lady Rainsworth, your friends have arrived." A servent came to inform Sharon.

Sharon smile and nodded to the servent as she rose from her chair. "Excuse me grandmother." She said with a dignified voice, as expected of the Rainsworth women. She went over to her grandmother and hugged her from behind. The elderly woman patted Sharon's hand as Sharon released her.

"Very well my dear. Go have fun with your friends." Sheryl smiled to her grand-daughter.

Sharon nodded to her grandmother, and bowed to the Duke as she left the two old leaders alone. Sheryl's smile never faded from her lips as she left.

XxxX

"Oz-sama! Alice-san!" Sharon ran to her friends as soon as she was out of sight of her grandmother.

"Sharon-chan! Good to see you." The blonde waved to the Rainsworth heiress.

"Likewise... and how are you Alice-san?" Sharon replied.

"Ugh I'm hungry! Got any meat?" she complained. Sharon pouted shaking her head. How unlady like can Alice act? Truly she has to teach her 'little sister' one of these days on how to act.

"Sharon-chan let's go to your room?" Oz asked. Sharon blushed alittle thinking that his statement was alittle to... awkward. She nodded as she took Alice by the hand and went up the stair way towards her room.

As she opened her room the three friends entered her chamber with no hesitation. Her room was huge, with so mush space. It wasn't as if they needed to act with manners since no one was around to scold them.

Sharon sat down to her armchair near a window as Oz and Alice flopped onto her bed. Oz, seeing that Alice was spread out on the bed, decided to tickle her in the stomach. Alice began to laugh uncontrolablly as she tried to get further out on the bed but it was useless. Oz kept on tickling her with a mischevieng grin planted on his face.

Sharon smiled knowing how cute both of them looked. She wished that Break was here to join them in their fun but she knows that he doesn't want to come near her grandmother. She wondered why. Has he already met the Duchess and had a bad impression with her? Or is it like Duke Barma said. That he is a killer who strikes the nobility. She was lost in thought and didn't reliaze that Oz and Alice crept up on her but once she noticed it was too late for they had started to pinch her cheek.

"Owe!" Sharon whined as Oz and Alice continued to pull her cheek.

"What are you thinking onee-sama?" Alice asked pulling slightly harder.

"N-nothing Alice-san! Owee!"

"Are you thinking about your boyfriend?" Oz teased also pulling a bit harder.

"B-boyfriend? N-no I d-" By now Alice and Oz pulled one last tug at her cheeks and let her go. Oz chuckled seeing her cheeks her a little red.

"Hmph why don't you want to tell us?" Alice huffed, with her arms crossed at her chest.

"Sshh don't talk to loud about- "

"About that clown?" she interupted her. Sharon blushed, but nodded her head and cupped both her cheeks.

"Haha alright Alice that's enough." Oz said alittle nervoudly, afraid that Alice will kick him for joining in the conversation. Alice rolled her eyes as she went back to the bed and sat down on the edge. Sharon then felt alittle light headed as she kept staring at her two best friends. She rose from her seat and started headed for the door.

"Eh? Sharon-chan where are you going?" The young Vessalius asked the brunette girl.

"Hm? Oh don't worry about me Oz-sama I just need little air." With that Sharon exited the room. As soon she walked through the hallway she felt pain in her chest.

She groaned as she steadied herself with a small lamp table that was in the hallway but the pain kept on pounding at her chest, "What's going on?" she asked herself as she tried to control her breathing but it was futile. The pain was stronger than her composure will allow her. By now she knelt on the ground holding on to her chest as if that simple gesture can help ease her pain away. Then her vision became blurry...

XxxX

_Sharon fell to the ground as a middle age man kept on tickling her at her stomach and her underarms, basically anywhere he can reach. She kept on rolling at the ground to try and get him off her but he wouldn't let her out of his grasp._

_"Sharon this is very unlady like you know." He teased as she kept on squirming beneath him._

_"K-Kevin p-please stop ahaha!" Sharon laughed. He shook his head and smirked._

_"This is your punishment for hiding my sword."The so called Kevin said as he continued to tickle her._

_"It was Emily's idea I swear!" She yelled and continued to laugh and squirm. He finally stopped as she tried to control her breathing. She was heaving alot and the man decided it would be best to get off her now, but as soon as he tried to get off her, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled on it so he can fall on the ground beside her. He was going to get up but Sharon sat on top of him pinning him on the ground._

_"And this is your punishment." With that she lowered herself and kissed him on his lips. He was startled at first but soon returned her kiss._

_"Ooo Kevin and Sharon sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love..." The two lovers looked up to who could be chanting and blushed furiously red as soon as they saw a young six year old girl and an older man, namely Roman, father of the little girl and master of the household. He too was chanting the song, "Then comes marriage! Then comes a baby in a baby carriage! But that's not all! But that's not all then comes a baby drinking alcohol!" Both the little blonde girl and her father laughed as Kevin helped Sharon get up with flushed faces._

_XxxX_

Sharon took a few more breaths before gettting up. Her chest still ached but she can't take long or else Oz and Alice will start to look for her. She didn't want them to worry about her. Her eyes began to water, but why?

The pain wasn't enough to make her cry... was it that vision that she saw? Did that meant she is connected to it and all those people in it?

Tears rolled down her face as her breathing slowed down, she blinked a couple times before finally wiping them up. But everytime she wiped them more tears would come out.

"Break..." She whispered.

XxxX

Sharon sighed before she opened her doors but as soon as she opened her doors, she was breathless. For one, her friends, well Alice to be exact, was hissing at a certain red eye man, while Oz was trying to calm his friend down. And two, Break was standing right before her eyes.

"Milady there you are!" Break said as he walked past Alice and Oz and toward Sharon who was still at the door.

"B-Break! What are you doing here?" Sharon said still in shock as she quickly closed her door and locked it. She ran towards Break wanting to hug Break and never let him go...but she didn't. She stopped right in front of him.

"Easy..." he said placing his hands on Sharon's waist, pulling her closer to him and made her look up at his scarlet eye, "... you called me didn't you?" he asked all goofy. Sharon blushed madly. How in the world did he ever hear her?

Sharon shook her head trying to remember the consequnces of having lovers without permission,one in particular like Romeo and Juliet and how they died because of their little secret, "If grandmother finds out that you're here she's going to freak out!"

"But didn't you say that you wanted me to meet her?"

"I change my mind I don't want to make grandmother mad!" she said as she started to push him out or push him inside the closet to hide him, and possibly keep him there.

"Sharon-chan I think someone is coming." Oz spoke, believing he heard some footsteps. Sharon felt herself have a small heart attack.

"Break please just hide in the closet for a minute!" she pleaded.

He shook his head, "That's very inhuman."

"Sharon why is the door locked?" Her grandmother spoke from outside her door, as she wobbled the doorknob.

"Eh? Um in a minute Alice is changing!"She pushed Break with all her force but he wouldn't budge.

"In front of Oz?" Sheryl asked alittle skeptic.

"N-no Oz is in the closet!" Sharon yelled still trying to push Break.

"Sharon open the door this instant!" her grandmother commanded.

"Break please just a minute then I'll give you all the attention you want..."she whispered to her lover.

Break sighed, "I'll be counting." He turned and went inside Sharon's closet and closed the door. Sharon then quickly ran towards the door but forgot that she needs Oz to be in the closet, so she then ran towards Oz grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him to the closet along with Break, despite Oz's protest. Before she closed the door she grabbed a random dress, closed her doors and ran to Alice throwing the dress at the violet eyed girl.

"H-hey!" Alice whined as Sharon undid her big white bow.

"Sorry Alice.." With all the speed she had she ran to her door and opened it casually.

Her grandmother was waiting for her in her wheelchair with Duke Barma behind her.

"Y-yes grandmother?" she asked quite adgitated. Sheryl raised an eyebrow as she looked past Sharon, towards Alice who was trying to fix her bow, but with no luck.

"What were you doing?" Sheryl asked her grand-daughter.

"I just wanted to see how Alice-san will look in one of my dresses."

"I see... and what for?"

"For? Umm for the... MASQUERADE!" Sharon freaked out.

"May I come in?" the duke asked, but didn't wait for Sharon's response and entered her room. Sharon felt some sweatdrops running down her face.

"A-actually... I was kind of busy with M-miss Alice-san..." Sharon tried to make an excuse. Then to make it worse the doorknob of her closet started to turn. Duke Barma turned his head towards the closet, and started to reach out for the knob. That is until Sharon charged at the door and blocked the duke's way.

"Sharon you are acting very childish. What are you trying to hide?" her grandmother asked.

'' Step aside." the red hair duke commanded.

"F-fine." Sharon stepped aside and crossed her fingers hoping that her grandmother won't freak out seeing Break in there.

The duke opened the closet door, but only raised an eyebrow seeing Oz sitting at the floor.

"Hello Duke Barma" he welcomed cheerfully. Her grandmother looked at Oz then to a faint looking Sharon.

"Very well I just wanted to tell you that Vincent will be arriving in a few minutes so you better hurry and change." Her grandmother informed her as she signaled Barma to push her out. Sharon nodded and accompinied her grandmother out the door. Once her grandmother and the duke were out, Sharon calmly closes the door and locks it.

In a quick second she snaps her head towards Oz, who was fixing his friends' bow,"Where is he?"

"Huh? Oh Break... hmm I don't know he was with me a few moments ago but then he..." Oz stopped talking as soon as he saw Sharon smiling... in a creepy and scary looking way.

"Oz-sama... I am being very serious with you right now." she spoke so sweetly.

Oz's eye twitched and also smiled but his smile was because of fear, " I know Sharon-chan... but like I said I don't know where Break is..."

Sharon exhaled and closed her eyes' smile never fading, as she started looking for her fan in her dress. She would have got her fan if someone didn't grab her wrist making her stop and turn around.

Sharon was furious but looked up to see none other than Break smiling at her.

"Milady..."Break started until he too sensed Sharon's anger and fell into silence.

"What are you doing here Break?" she asked, anger started to fade.

"Like I said, I heard you call me and ... here I am!" he repeated, as he flapped his arms. Sharon lips curved abit, no matter how much of a clown he acts he can always make her smile.

"Oi, Sharon arn't we leaving soon?" Alice asked, ruining the moment.

Break's eyebrow rose, "Where are you going?"

Sharon sighed, "Today I have a meeting with Vincent NIghtray." She forgot all about that Vincent sent a letter to her last night, inviting her to go for a walk at a nearby park.

Now Breaks' eyebrow narrowed, "With that sewer-rat?" Sharon nodded, not noticing Breaks' disaprroval.

"Indeed, my grandmother wanted me to go alone with him but I insisted that I take Alice-san and Oz-sama with me." she explained.

"I see..."

'' You're not mad are you..."

Break looked at her with a smile, "Of course not milady. After all I know that you are head over heels for me..." he teased and chuckled seeing Sharon blush and pout, but he continued, "It seems everyone wants a snip at you but I know the only one who will recieve your sweet kisses is me." He finished as he pecked Sharon's lips.

"Aww..." Oz chuckled and nudged at a grouchy Alice who can't seem to understand what was just said. Sharon blushed as she twiddled with her fingers, and crossed her legs, not believing that such a creepy guy can be so romantic. She then felt Breaks' hands under her underarms.

She began to laugh as he tickled her with no mercy, "S-stop hahaha...Br-Br- hahaha Kevin!" she laughed. Break suddenly stopped and backed away from her as if she was someone else. Sharon stopped laughing seeing his weird expression. She then realized that she called him by another name, and felt embarressed. "Oh sorry... I didn't meant to call you-"

"How do you know that name?" he asked still in shock.

"That name well to be honest..."

He then bgan to laugh like a madman, which frightened; Sharon, Oz and Alice.

"Haha you know what nevermind. I need to go now..." he said looking away from Sharon and heading for the balcony.

"W-wait a second where are you going?" Sharon asked sadly.

"I need to go." he repeated still not looking at her.

"Why?" she asked alittle frantic, "Is it because I said Kevin? I don't even know why I said that but please don't think wrong-"

He stopped in front of the balcony doors, "Don't worry... I just need to go."

Sharon felt her eyes go watery, "Okay... hope you have a safe..."

She couldn't finish seeing he was climbing the balcony rails. He still wasn't facing her as he spoke, "Milady please don't be sad, you haven't done anything wrong."

"Then why are you leaving?" she challenged. Break winced at her sudden boldness; he laughed shallowly still not facing her.

"Sharon..." his voice sounded hurt as he turned slowly to finally face her but his eyes wandered off, "Am I invited to your party?"

There was a brief moment of silence, "Out of everyone, I would expect you to be there." she smiled.

"Then I shall see you then." Without hesitation he turned around and swiftly jumped out the balcony. Sharon ran towards the balcony and looked down.

He was gone...

XxxX

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating like usual I was having some family issues and couldn't post this. But thanks to everyone who reviewed (Daniellellelle and Fan). Hopefully you guys enjoyed this and if its alittle sadistic etc. my bad but no worrys it won't always be like that. Thanxs for reading and sorry for the long wait.**


	10. Shadows

Shadows

Gilbert Nightray watched his younger brother, Vincent, step into the carriage from a window up on the hightest room in the Nightray manor. He hates to be in this mansion filled with people who have a bad reputation with almost every other nobility. But then again Vincent ordered his servent Echo to stay with him 'just in case' something happens, but Gil knows that his brother uses his servent to keep watch of him.

"Hey Echo, you can sit if you want..." he said a little queitly, as he watched the carriage leave. He was sitting at the cushined windowstill,with his back leaning at the wall and with one foot proped up to his chest while his other foot dangled down to the floor. Echo nodds and sits in a chair near Gil.

Gil likes it when Echo stays because he knows that she hides his secrets, and because he likes to talk to her. Usually she doesn't speak to anybody but when left alone with Gil, she talks more freely.

"Do you know if Dalia will be coming?" he asked the girl.

"Echo doesn't know." she responded with her usual monotone voice. Gil sighed as he looked at the ground. Echo took notice and with a faint blush she asked, "Does Gilbert-sama wish for Echo to go and retrieve her?"

Gil looked at the girl, and with a smile shook his head, "No it's ok."

They sat in silence as Gil watched the scenery outside as if expecting someone, while Echo looked at her covered hands. Gil's head shot upward when he heard some footsteps near them,and Echo heard them too but she already knew who it was.

"You're late..." Gil snorted as he now saw a certain albino coming towards the two.

The man chuckled as he sat in an armchair in front of Gil and Echo; resting his feet at the small cofee table in front of him, "Well, I stopped by for a visit."

"You went to see her again didn't you?"

"I can't help it..." the albino said with a small snicker.

Gil sighed as he stood up and sat at the small sofa near his so called friend, "Didn't I tell you that Vincent was planning to go see her, and that it be best if you weren't there. You're lucky that he just left."

"I know ...I guess that I just didn't want to believe it when I heard that Sharon will be going out with that rat... no offense." Break said adding that last part, hence the fact that the rat is the younger brother of Gil.

Gil just rolled his eyes, not noticing that it looked like he was staring at Echo.

Break smirked, "Gil-kun, I see that you have some interest in my little cousin" he laughed. Gil blushed hard as he noticed what he was doing, he didn't realize that he was staring at Echo.

"N-no you idiot I wasn't staring at her!"Gil yelled defensively, noticing Echo blushing as well.

"Yeah, yeah remember Gil she's the only family member I have left, and it's bad enough that she has to now work for your brother, imagine her dating you! My my I feel bad for you Echo you have idiots surrounding you." he joked.

"I don't mind being with Gilbert-sama..." she whispered still blushing. Gil blushed harder as Break began to crack up.

"Echo-chan you actually like him?" he laughed.

"B-Break leave her alone already...besides I know you didn't came here to just tease your cousin." Gil said hoping to get out of this awkward conversation.

"You're right I came here to see if you know anything new." Break said seriously.

"Unfortunatly, I don't. Sorry..."

"What about you Echo? Has the rat told you anything about Sharon or of the Rainsworths'?"

"Echo doesn't know about Sharon-chan but Vincent-sama has mentioned that Sheryl-sama is helping Vincent-sama with his plans."

"Plans? Like what?"

"Like telling Sharon-chan, that Vincent-sama is perfect for her."

"That Rat is far from being perfect." Break hissed. Gil noticed that Break was moody, which was rare for Break to be showing.

"Break are you ok?" he asked.

"What?'' Break, a little stunned of his question asked dumbfully.

"Something happened between you and Sharon..." Gil saw that Break turned away from him, answering his question, "What happened?"

Break stayed quiet for a moment reviewing of what happened earlier that night, "She called me by my name..." his voice was raspy, almost as if he were about to cry.

"Your name?"

"**Kevin**."he emphasized.

"Oh..."Gil didn't know what to say. He knew that Break has been trying to hide his true identity ever since that bloody day, but seeing that Sharon called him by his real name must be killing him. "What did you do?"

Break chuckled smiling, a thin line of sadness lingering at his lips, "Nothing. I ran from her like the coward I am."

"How did she found out your name?"

"I don't know... maybe because I began tickling her like how I used to when we were dating in secret. She probally remebered it because of her memory of us resurfaced."

Gil nodded now understanding, why would Sharon say his name out of the blue. "I still don't get why you don't want her to know you by your real name."

"Because! Because she doesn't have to know Kevin. Kevin died a long time ago, because he was a failure and a sinner!" Break blurted out, letting his emotions take the best of him.

Both Gil and Echo were shocked to see Break furious. They both know everything that has happened to him, even of how he was unable to protect his family, and how he let Sharon down after that frightful day.

"Xerxes-sama..."Echo whispered standing up and walking behind Gil.

"Echo... don't call me like that. You know that i'm no better than you and we both know that were not even related... so don't call me like that." Break scolded.

"N-no..." the girl whispered but cleared her throut to speak a little louder, "No... Break and Echo are not cousins, but you did save Echo when those people came to the house. Echo could have died but she didn't thanks to you. And Echo feels special when Break calls Echo _cousin_. It makes Echo feel like if she has a real family." She said bowing to him a couple times.

Break's lips curved to a ghostly smile, "Too bad that the others can't say the same thing''

"Break you're too hard on yourself. You need to understand that you couldn't have been able to save everyone-"

"You're right... I couldn't possibly be able to save everyone, but I should have at least saved someone..." he growled falling to his knees. Silence took over the three of them as Gil and Echo watched the ex-knight on the ground, loathing himself even more. The only noise that could be heard was the ticking of the grandfather clock, and Break's heaving.

Gil's tongue clicked as he stomped his way to the fallen man and forced Break to stand up, "That's enough Break! If that's all you're going to say about yourself then you're no different than Kevin Legnard! The way I see it both Xerexs Break and Kevin Legnard have sinned but to protect those they care about!" Gil yelled.

"G-Gilbert..."

Gil shook him to shut him up, as he continued, "Think about it! Kevin killed to protect the Sinclair family... Break is killing right now for the sake of the Rainsworth! Same kind of crap!"

Break sighed as he freed himself from Gil's hold and began to laugh, "Haha I guess you're right about that..."

"What are you going to do now? Are you planning to see her again?" Gil asked.

"Yes I am."

"At the party I presume..."

"Yeah at the party but I always keep watch of her even if she doesn't realize it."

"How?"

"From her shadows...I am her shadow while she is my guiding light." Break said abit somberly. Gil watched the albino make his way to the window.

"Echo do your cousin a good favor and keep watch of that Rat for me" Break told the quiet girl.

"Yes."

"And Gil do the same thing for the rat and for the Rainsworth especially Sharon. If you find out something you know how to contact me..."

"Whatever..."

Break opened the window feeling the nights cold air crawling on his skin. He began to climb out the window but before he jumped out he turned to face Gil and Echo once more.

"Gilbert... Echo... thanks."With that he lept out the window into the darkness of the night. Gil ran to the window to see if he made it down, but Break simply vanished from sight. It seemed like no trace was made that he ever stepped in the Nightray manor.

"Gilbert-sama..." Gil looked at his brother's servent, and saw that she was pointing at the cofee table.

"What is it?"

"Lollipops." was all she said. Gil looked at the table and indeed he saw two colorful lolipops with ribbons at their ends. Gil smiled as he took one of them and gave it to Echo.

"Huh?" Echo responded confused but knew what it basically meant and blushed.

"For you... Break left two... one for you and the other for me." he said smiling.

"Echo can't-"

Gil sighed as he took one of Echo's covered hand and placed the candy on top of where her palm should be.

"T-thank you." she said still blushing.

Gil blushed a tint of pink as well and turned his head away so she wouldn't see, "J-just make sure Vincent doesn't see it. You know how he gets whenever I give you gifts."

"Echo knows..." She smiled faintly. He headed back to the windowstill and sat down,

She clutched the candy to her chest. "Echo knows..." she whispered

**XxENDxX**

**A/N: I know I know you guys are terribly angry at me and I don't blame you! I haven't posted anything for quite a while. I'm having some computer problems plus lots of projects are due this winter break and I didn't have time to make new chaps and post them. If anyone was wondering if this will also be an **_**GilXEcho**_** fanfic...maybe :3. Weird couple I know but I actually think it's kind of cute. Dalia is a character that I just found out about and I was surprised how no one has done any fanfics about her. But she won't be Gil's GF or anything... in this fanfic! Anywho... THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I love you all who reviewed it made me feel so HAPPY! Till next time!**


	11. Dominos

Dominos

Vincent NIghtray kept on staring at the Rainsworth heiress, as she kept sipping her tea. Both young nobles agreed to take a stroll at the garden instead of the park as soon as they finished their tea, even though Vincent never touched his tea.

"Are you not going to drink your tea? It will get cold if you don't drink it now." She informed the blonde man with mis-matched eyes.

His smile grew, "I don't drink tea. I hate it's taste."

Inside Sharon felt like slapping him, but instead she smiled and nodded her head for understanding. His eyes never left her, and again she felt so uncomfortable.

"Are you finished?" he asked. Sharon looked up to him and nodded her head once more, so they can finish this stroll at the park already. "Let us go then." he said quickly as he got up and started for the door. Sharon stood up as well and hurried towards him, lifting her dress a bit to walk faster. As the two were walking, Sharon felt really uneasy, and wished that Alice and Oz were here like they planned.

_XxFlashback xX_

_"What why not?" Alice yelled at the blonde man._

_"Because I don't want you nor your boyfriend, to ruin our date." Vincent responded walking towards Sharon._

_"Boyfriend!" Alice yelped._

_"Alice calm down. Sorry to disapoint you Vincent but we promised Sharon-chan that we'll come." Oz said._

_"Acually I would like Sharon to go alone with Vincent." Sheryl spoke firmly._

_"Grandmother..._

_"Sharon don't start with me. Now Alice and Oz, please wait for Sharon in your guest rooms."_

_"Yes m'am..."_

_XxxX_

Sharon could see VIncent staring at her from the corner of her eye. She turned her head slightly to look at him, hoping that it will make him look away, but he didn't. He kept on staring at her.

"What do you feel about Gilbert?" he asked after a moment of silence.

This startled Sharon, "G-Gil? Pretty neutral I suppose..."

"You don't like him?"

"I like him but only as a friend. Nothing more."

Silence took over.

"Why do you ask Vincent-sama?" Sharon asked polietly.

He stopped walking and turned his head towards her as he grabbed one of her hands and brought it to his lips, "Sharon would you believe me that I fell in love with you?"

Sharon blushed, "L-love? You don't even know me-"

"Oh but I want to..."

Sharon frowned and removed her hands from his hold, "I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way about you... besides my heart is pointing to another man..." she said as a small smile appeared on her rosy lips as she thought of Break.

"I see..." he said not hurt but more like if he already knew, "Might that man be none other than Kevin Legnard?"

Sharon's heart thumped, "K-Kevin? How do you know that name...?" she asked the man.

He smiled at her, "Kevin...Kevin...Kevin. Boy how would I not know about him. Blood thirsty man, a knight who failed to protect his master. Such a pitiful excuse of valet no wonder he disapeared."

Sharon wondered of what he just said. The visions she had of this so called Kevin, didn't seem anything like a blood thirsty man. He seemed like someone calm, serious and someone who really cared about the family.

"If he disapeared, why would you mention his name to me?" she asked.

"Well I was simply making a joke. I heard your grandmother say that you love to read books about knights and princesses' and what not, I actually thought you knew this man."

"I-I don't...I think" she sheeply said. "What do you mean he couldn't save his family?"

"HA! Some burglers' broke in the mansion and killed every single family member and servents in the house. He of course was there but he was... distracted. I suppose you can say he was preoccupide with someone else. The only one who he managed to save is a servent haha funny don't you think?" He laughed.

Sharon felt angered that he would say that this was funny, "No. I do not. How could you think that is funny. He must have been so depressed and might have blamed himself for not protecting them. What family did you say it was, that got murdered?"

His wicked smile widened, "The Sinclair family."

"Sinclair?" she gasped.

He nodded his head and continued, "Of course you already know that the Sinclair family and the Rainsworth family never got along, because... well you already know!" he laughed and began to walk away from her. Sharon angered and losing her Rainsworth facade huffed and ran after him as best as she could.

"Why is it that we don't get along?" She asked angrily.

He waved her away, "I don't know."

"Tell me!" she commanded. She could tell he was alittle surprised by her actions but smiled anyway.

"That is not my place to tell you. As a matter of fact that is something your grandmother should have told you a long time ago. But let me tell you this. Your mother, Shelly Rainsworth is... I mean was very fond of that family. That is until she died of course." He rudely said as his face came closer to Sharon's, "Shelly and Elizabeth Sinclair were friends when they were teenagers, they were empregnated around the same time, Shelly was pregnate with you while Elizabeth was pregnant with her first daughter Mary later she was pregnant again with another little girl whom she named Emily."

"W-wait why are you telling me this?"

He ignored her question as one of his hands slithered to Sharon's neck while the other cupped Sharon's cheek. Sharon confused and embarressed blushed and tried to step back but his grip on her neck tightened.

"Do remember Ernest?" He whispered to her ear as she groaned in pain and with her own little hands tried to pull his hand away from her. "Figure out why Ernest is connected to out little conversation and you could connect the dots from then." He said as he nuzzled his cheek with her cheek.

He finally let go of her and looked at her as she collapsed to the ground on her knees, while she tried to grasp air. He turned around and began to leave.

"W-wait...!" she called still hurt, but then again still curious and stuborn, "W-what's the name of the servent who survived?"

Vincent remained queit for a moment until he then began to crack up in laughter,"Haha after all the commotion settled, Kevin disapeared, while the servent whom he saved was gracially given to me."

Sharon's eyes widened, "Y-you mean Echo-san?"

He nodded, "Authorites believed she was tramatized of what had happened and thought it was better to make her live somewhere far from the Sincair family. The only family farthest from that house was the Nightrays'."

"But why would you want Echo-san to become your servent?"

"I never wanted her to be my servent. My brother Gilbert, was the one who suggested to make her a valet. The rest of the family; Vanessa, Ernest, Claude and Elliot already had a personal valet, but Duke Nightray and Lady Nightray wouldn't accept her. Seeing everybody was against Gil I took the liberty to make her my own."

"If Gil wanted her why couldn't he take her as his valet?"

"He felt that he doesn't deserve a servent for who knows why. Now if you'll excuse me I have gone bored of this date and I want to go see Gilbert, I am no longer interested in you, knowing safely that you don't want Gil, and Gil doesn't want you." Again he turned to leave. Sharon stunned remained at the floor.

After a moment on the floor, seeing that Vincent was no longer in sight, did she finally stood up and ran as fast as she could to where the guest rooms were to find Oz and Alice. She went to their rooms but saw that no one was there and asked a servent where they were.

After the servent told her that they were at the sitting room with a guest she made her way there. Upon arriving at the room, not only did she saw Oz and Alice but she also saw Elliot and Leo.

"Elliot-sama...Leo-kun... what are you guys doing here?" Sharon asked as she came closer to the group of friends.

"Sharon-chan, we only came here to-"

"We?" Leo interupted his master. Elliot twitched but didn't yell.

He looked back at Sharon and continued, "May I speak with you in private?"

Sharon nodded her head as she and Elliot made their way out the living room and into a different room.

"What is it Elliot-sama?"

"It's about Vincent... I assume that he already came to meet you right?" He asked and watched the Rainsworth heiress nodd her head. "Well... I was hearing him talk with your grandmother over the phone yesterday, and heard that he and Duchess Sheryl already know about Break."

"What!" She squealed.

He nodded his head, "I didn't want to tell Leo but I thought it needed to be something between us."

"What are you two doing?"a firm elderly voice spoke from the door entrance. Sharon and Elliot looked to see it was none other than the duchess.

"N-nothing grandmother."

Sheryl raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Could it be that the young duke Nightray wants to try to get at my grand-daughter?" she teased. Sharon blushed faintly while Elliot blushed a deep shade of red.

"NO! I was talking to her about something!"he yelled at protest. The elderly woman chuckled and waved her hand.

"I'm just teasing. Sharon hurry so you can go to bed. It's late and you don't want to get bags under your eyes."

"Y-yes grandmother. I'll go up right away." The duchess nodded and left.

After a while, Elliot said, "Listen Sharon I just heard that they were talking about Break but I don't know if they know that you're his lover."

Sharon nodded her head wearily,"Thank you for telling me this Elly."

His eye twitched, "Elly?"

Sharon chuckled, "I mean young duke Elliot Nightray."

"Then I guess I'll see you some time then. I need to go before father finds out-"

"W-wait Elliot... um could you tell me about Ernest?"

Elliot shocked and frowned disaprovingly as he looked at her. "Ernest?" Sharon nodded her head, yes. Elliot grimanced and looked away, "What for?"

"Vincent-sama mentioned him to me... and I was wondering if you could tell me about him."

"Well...he's my older brother... we share alot of physical qualities. He's stuborn and sometimes can act like a real jerk but... he was also the kindest person you could ask for... why the heck was Vincent talking about him!"Elliot yelled.

"Where is he?" Sharon asked accidently ignoring Elliots questions.

Elliot looked as if he was about to snap. His eye was twitching, and he was snarling at Sharon, "What do you mean where is he! He's dead! He was killed along with Claude!"

Sharon was surprised and scared, "He's dead?"

"Is this some joke? Do you think this is funny? My brother was killed and you decide to make a joke out of it... you know what... I'm out of here." He turned away and began to walk out of the room.

"Elliot-sama I didn't mean it like that! It's just that Vincent told me to find out as much as I can about him!" Sharon was still confused.

"Vincent? Why the hell was he talking about Ernest?" Elliot asked the Rainsworth heiress.

Sharon took a deep breath, "Elliot-sama... there's something you need to know about me..." Elliot looked at Sharon with some curiosity lingering in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

**~End~**

**A/N: Phew that was long! Gotta love that cliffy! Haha I guess I owe you guys for waiting so much. Oh to make things clear when it said that Shelly and Elizabeth were empregnated at the same time I don't mean by the same guy! And the names of mrs Sinclair and her two daughters' I made up! The only name of the Sinclairs that I know are of Roman Sinclair. I know that he had two daughters' but their names were never mentioned so I made them up. I forgot to say that in the other chapters but... yeah. **


	12. Welcome to the Masquerade

Welcome to the Masquerade

~Clash!~

"Please be carful with those dishes!" Sheryl scolded the maid for breaking a fine China plate, the maid apoligized and started to clean the broken pieces. Sheryl placed her thumb and index finger to her forehead and Duke Barma who was with her knew that she was starting to have a headache.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, yes i'm fine.. its just that everything must be perfect for tonight. It is afterall Sharon's chance to finally show everyone who she is and can be." She said as she looked at her compainon.

"Why is that?" he asked once again. She looked at him with frustration but then just smiled as she responded to him.

"I want her to impress one of the Nightray brothers so she can be happy."

"You mean Vincent and Gilbert?"

"Indeed. Elliot is to young for her since he is sixteen but Vincent is one year older than Sharon while Gilbert is two years older."

"I see."He said as he pulled the elderly woman's wheelchair to the main entrance to wait for their guests'. "Have you ever thought of Oz Vessalius for a candidate?"

"I have but I have recently found out that he is in a relationship already."She sighed. Barma's eyebrow rose, surprised that his friend knows so much although she is always inside the manor.

"And where is Sharon?"

"She is upstairs getting ready, it's almost time for the guest to come." She said with a proud smile.

*In Sharon's room.*

"What's that?" the young brunette namely Alice, asked her blonde friend Ada as she held a jar of white powder. Ada just giggled as she winked and placed a finger at her mouth to show to keep silence.

"Sharon are you ready yet?"Ada asked as she looked at Sharon's bathroom door.

"Almost..."Sharon responded.

"Well hurry up it's almost time for the party."Alice said as she flopped onto the bed.

"Geez no patience miss Alice."Sharon said as she stepped outside the bathroom and tried to smooth out her dress some more. Ada and Alice's mouth dropped. They couldn't believe that Sharon looked so good in her new dress.

"It's beatiful!" Ada gasped as she ran towards her friend.

"Thanks." Sharon blushed a bit.

Sharon's dress was indeed goregous. It was a red long dress similar to her other ones but this one wasn't as puffy as the others. It exposed most of her back, just until it reached her bottom and it also exposed a great deal of her chest and shoulders which she found a little embarressing but tried not to think about it. Her long sleeves were attached to the dress but just barely enough to hold her front of the dress so it wouldn't fall and reveal her breasts. The dress was long but all the way to her ankles to reveal her black high heel boots. Her hairstyle was the same but it was being held by a red silk ribbon instead of a hair tie.

"What's wrong you look a little red?" Alice asked her friend.

"Eh! Oh well it's because of the dress..."

"What's wrong with the dress it looks great on you unlike mine." Ada interrupted her. Ada was wearing a long yellow dress that pratically covered everything except for her chest revealing her big breasts.

"Oh no the dress is fine but it's just that it's so thin and feels like if it could rip easily with just a tug and... well the dress exposes way too much!" Sharon blushed even redder.

"haha don't worry it's not like if anyone will try to rip it and the dress is supposed to reveal alot in order to impress a guy!" Ada said as she blushed a light shade of pink.

"I guess so..."

"Don't worry Sharon you look great!" Alice yelled as she got up the bed. Sharon sighed and nodded.

"Oh and before I forget let me put this on you."Ada said as she showed Sharon the jar containing the white powder and started to open it.

"Um whats that?" Sharon asked, but Ada only ignored her as she grabbed a beauty sponge and started dabbing it on the powder. She then stepped closer to Sharon and started putting some of it on her. She put some on her face, on her neck, on her shoulders and on her chest.

"You'll find out." Ada finally said after putting the jar away and giving Sharon one of her mischevious looks very similar to Oz's.

"Ok..."

"Alright then could we head down already! Im hungry!" Alice whined as she headed for the door, making her long fancy red dress and long brown hair to sway with each movement.

"Wait Alice put on your mask!" Sharon called to her friend before she opened the door. The ball was going to be a masquerade and Alice wasn't all for it. She heaved a big sigh but she took her mask and put it on anyways as did Sharon and Ada.

"Now we can go." Ada chimmed as she and her friends left the room.

Once they got to the ball room everything was beatifuly decorated and the room was packed with Sharon's guests. She awed in amazment. She then noticed that a blonde short man was walking towards them wearing a brown mask... well he was coming to Alice to be exact. The man namely Oz; came to kiss Alice on the cheek.

"You three look beautiful, but if you don't mind I will be kidnapping Alice for the rest of the night." He said winking at Alice making her blush as he then excused both himself and Alice as he took her to the dancefloor.

"Aawwee don't they look cute." Ada giggled. Sharon smiled seeing her best friend dance with her lover but soon her smile faded as she remembered about Break. And the purpose of the ball in Sheryl's mind was to find a lover for herself. If only she and Break could be together with no fear of getting caught. She was deep in thought until she heard Ada squeal.

"Look look Sharon! Vincent Nightray is coming over here! How do I look?" Ada asked her friend.

"Beautiful." Vincent said taking Ada's hand and kissing it. Ada almost fainted as he did this and to her surprise that Vincent heard her question to Sharon.

Sharon felt Vincent glance at her as Ada was rambeling about something and quietly tip toed away to let them have their moment. As she walked away she accidently bumped a guy which led him to spill his drink.

"So sorry mister." Sharon nervously said as she bowed in a apologizing way.

"No need to worry milady, no one was hurt." the man said. She looked up to meet the man's gaze and as she met his single gleaming eye she noticed not only his appearence but his identity. Sharon blushed hard and she assumed that he could see her flushed face despite her mask and the dimmed room.

He was wearing everything black which included his coat, his pants and his boots. His mask was also black despite the purple feathers on it. He had long white hair and a red eye which was the thing that got Sharon's attention.

"W-well im still very sorry. Is there a way to make it up to you." Sharon blushed as she noticed that she has been staring at Break for a while. She decided to play as if she doesn't know him so it could look like this was their first encounter.

He chuckled at her nervousness and brought his finger to his lips to show that he is thinking then in a second he finally decided.

"Dance with me." he said in a more demanding way. She didn't mind as she let Break take her hand and lead her to the dancefloor. Once they reached near the center of the dancefloor he placed one hand on her waist and holded her hand with the other as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You never mentioned you were such a great dancer." Sharon whispered to Break as they began to dance the waltz.

"Well you never asked..." he smiled.

"Well I should have. I always loved to dance and... me dancing with you for the first time is... well..."

Silence took over them as they continued the slow dance.

Break sighed ruining the silence, "Milady I would like for you to accept my deepest apologies for my actions a couple nights ago. I want you to know that you didn't do anything wrong. It was me and my stuborn attitude so... forgive me." he said as his single scarlet eye looked at her pink orbs.

"Let's forget about that time and focus on the dance may we?" Sharon suggested, in hopes of not losing him, especially now.

He smiled and nodded.

He then smirked as the music changed from a slow and steady waltz to a more faster type of music.

He spun her a few times before making her lean back, head almost touching the floor, as he looked at her in a new perspective. She blushed when she saw him looking at her breast and yelped as he quickly pulled her back to standing position. He then spun her once more but this time stopping her so her back was facing him. She gasped as she felt his hand slowly move from her stomach to right under her breast.

"W-what are you-"_ 'doing.' _she tried to say but was interuppted by him spinnig her more. Then she noticed that other male dancers carried their female partners in bridal position while slowly spinning. She blushed furiously as he also did the same thing."B-Break!"

"Yes milady?" he purred in her ear as he brought her down and took hold of her in a waltz position. She trembled as he then licked her ear and felt him laugh.

"What are you doing?"she finally managed to say.

"Dancing." With that he lifted her up once more but this time he lifted her so that he can fully see her flushed face looking down at his wicked face. He put her back down and turned her so her back was again facing him. She almost collapsed as she felt him kiss her neck. She quickly turned to face him only to see him licking his lips seductivly.

"My my you taste sweet... I like sweet stuff."He purred as he brought his face to her neck but this time to lick her neck which sent pleasurable shivers to her. That's when she realized that Ada put sugar on her to _'impress' _a man. "I wonder where other areas are sweet." he whispered as he then dragged his tongue from her neck to her jawline leaving traces of saliva. He pulled away as he felt Sharon grasping his coat. He smiled in triumph as he saw that Sharon was blushing so he did the only reasonable thing.

He pulled her chin up to him and kissed her. She gasped inside the kiss but didn't pull away. She felt his tongue rubbing against her teeth asking for an entance to her mouth. She hesitated at first but once Break released his grasp from her hand and brought it to her bare back and pinched it, which led her to open her mouth big enough for Break's tongue to slip in. His tongue brushed against her teeth and rubbed against her own tongue. All though she didn't meant to, she let a moan escape her as she slowly closed her eyes to savor his taste.

He tilted his head for a deeper opening while she tried to open her mouth more than it already was. Soon both their heads moved from side to side as their tongues entangled themselves in their mouth. She didn't knew how long they were kissing but she didn't care. It felt good when he would kiss her with so much force and passion. Her heart pounded as his hands carressed her back seductivly. His hands snaked their way to her neck; then to each side of her cheeks. Her hands went from his shoulders to his waist. but then again _all good things come to an end,_

She groaned as he pulled away leaving a string of saliva between them, as they were gasping for air for a while.

He smiled seeing her panting and wanting more but he spun her again, this time was their final spin since the music was ending. Once he finally spun her he bowed and turned to leave.

Once he was out of sight did she finally realised that he left her there like an idiot so she headed back to where the table of food was. She looked back to the dancefloor to try and see him but she couldn't she only saw Ada and Vincent walking to the dancefloor while Alice and Oz were eating on the other side of the room. She also saw her grandmother and Rufus talking near the stairway of who knows what. As she kept on staring; her grandmother finally noticed her and signaled her to come.

Sharon walked towards her grandmother as Barma left somewhere and immediatly came back with Gilbert Nightray. Sharon cursed mentally as she bowed to the dark haired man when she finally got to where they were.

"Sharon please accompany the young duke Nightray for a while."Sheryl winked at her grand-daughter as she and Barma left. Sharon looked back at Gilbert to only find him looking away.

"So.. Gilbert-"

" Gil... if you wish." He said as he finally looked at her.

"Are you enjoying the ball Gil?" she asked.

"I guess.."

"Why is that?"

"You see i've been hiding from someone." he said nervously as he started looking around.

"GILLY I'VE FOUND YOU!" a familiar voice said as he charged at Gil and started to hit him with a cane that he was holding.

"Break?" Sharon said in surprise, making Break stop hitting Gil on the head with the stick.

"Milady I guess I've found you again. I do declare leaving me like that was very mean..." he pouted.

Sharon blushed, "You were the one who left me!"

Break's tongue clicked a couple times showing disagreement, "Milady you were supposed to follow" He wrapped his hand around her waist pulling her closer to him.

That's when Sharon blushed furiously, "B-Break! Gilbert-sama is here and my grandmother-"

"Don't worry Sharon-chan, I know about you and Break's... relationship." Gil interupted her.

"H-how?"

Break pulled her chin to face him, "You see milady, Gil here helps me take care of you when I'm not with you. He informs me of everything that's been hapening in the Rainsworth can say that he's the little birdy that tells me everything" he smiled.

Gil nodded and then coughed, "I-if you guys want...um... there's a place for you guys in back of that curtain, " Gil pointed to a huge red curtain that was in the back of the ballroom, "Theres' a small love sofa there and you guys can be there without worrying if anyone will see you."

"Awe that seems perfect! And if grandmother notices that i'm not with you...?" Sharon began,

Gil smiled, "Don't worry I'll tell her that I was with you for awhile then I got tired and yeah you get the idea."

"Thank you Gilbert-sama." She then grabbed Break's arm and locked it with her's; dragging him with her to the back of the room, towards the curtain.

She opened the curtain and stepped inside along with Break. The room was dimly litted but it looked solitary; perfect for this occasion. She turned to Break and saw that he began to remove his mask. At last did she see his beautiful pale face. He smiled at her as he pointed to the small couch that was in the small corner.

She blushed faintly and nodded as she sat down. The cushioned sofa moved a bit as he also sat down next to her.

"Are you enjoing yourself?" She asked, looking at his crimson eye.

He smiled at her, "More than you can imagine milady." He took one of her small hands into his grasp. They looked at each other for a moment before Sharon broke the silence with a growl.

"I can't take it anymore!" she whined as she quickly sat ontop of his lap; wrapping her hands at his silvery hair,

"Mila-"

"Sshh! You are so old fashioned and such a slow pacer... but that makes you even more irresistable..." she whispered the last part as she closed her eyes and kissed him. He was of course surprised of her actions but then just gave in and kissed her back.

They kissed for a long period of time never letting go of each other, only once in awhile for air. Tension rose as Break laid Sharon down on the sofa, hovering over her; not removing his lips from her.

Her legs were able to wrap themselves even more on his waist; thanks to such a thin dress. She moaned as he began to bite her in some places in her neck, but gasped when she felt the straps of her dress felt loose. That's when she noticed that he ripped her dress from the upper part.

Her mind flashed some memories of the stranger ripping her dress and how scared she was- but with Break it was different. She felt her face heat up, and craving for more.

She remembered how he told her that she craved for someone like him on the first day they met, and how right he was! He was all she could think of, every single day since their first encounter.

His lips began pecking the top of her chest and slowly making their way down. Her breathing quickened and goosebumbs crawled at her skin.

Yes she wanted it. She wanted him. Now. Tonight.

She wanted to give her soul, her piece of mind, her body to him.

She never desireed anything like this before. She never daydreamed of a man to kiss her in such a way. She always pictured herself with a prince. But Break was no pince. He was better. Way better.

She felt his hands tug her dress from the sides, and instantly she realized that he felt the same way. His teeth pinched the top of her breast; her hips began rocking themselves by instinct as he continued to torture her in such a way, making her wait until he makes her his own.

"Break..." she moaned, as her grip on his hair tightened. He continued to suck at her breast leaving some dark bruises visible.

"BREAK!" a voice yelled from above.

Realization hit them as they quickly faced the intruder. There standing with a flushed face was Gilbert Nightray along with Oz Vessalius who was looking away.

"When I said there was a place for you guys; I didn't meant for you two to do THIS!" Gil yelled. He quickly ran to Break and pulled him from the heiress.

Sharon covered her chest seeing that Break ripped her dress, and she wasn't about to risk letting the two other dukes see her in such a form. Oz came where she was and got something from where Break was sitting. She saw that he was offering her, her mask that Break removed sometime when they were kissing.

"Gil you're no fun." Break pouted; never taking his eyes off Sharon.

"Sharon-chan, you're grandmother is looking for you." Oz informed the girl as Gil kept on complaining.

"O-oh..." was her response. On the inside she cursed and screamed for ruining this moment. She was about to become Breaks', and every single time they were together somthing always happens. But as a Rainsworth woman she nodded and silently put her mask on with only one hand, for the other was still holding up her dress.

"Milady I'm sorry that I've ruined you're dress." Break apologized, ignoring the ranting Gil. He sat next to her again and tried to tie the ripped straps back together.

"I-its Ok."

"So Gil, Break was the one you went looking for everytime we go to Sharon's house right?" Oz asked his older friend.

Gil nodded his head after finally silencing. "Yeah, I guess you can say that all Break thinks of Sharon- Owe!" Gil yelped as Break slapped him behind his head. Sharon blushed hearing that Break actually thinks of her so much.

"I believe that this party is coming to an end, am I right milady?"

"Yes, the party was intended to last up till midnight, and I'm assuming that grandmother wants me to thank all the guest."

"Well I guess you better go then." he said as he offered his hand, for her to stand.

"Will I see you again?" she asked hopefully.

"Sooner than you'll expect..." was all he said before he let go of Sharon's hand slowly, almost as if he didn't want to let go; then he and Gil went back to the crowd.

Sharon remained looking where Break exited, and was in deep thought until she heard Oz chuckle.

"You really like him don't you?" he said.

She looked at him momentarily before anwering his question, "With all my heart..."

"No matter of his appearence?"

"No matter."

"Not even his sinful reputation?" Over the couple past days Sharon did manage to find out that Break's name has been mentioned to authorities, of the highest rank. Pandora; a secret allite law enforcement has been looking for him for a while now with no luck.

"Pandora said that Break has killed dukes from nobility...but I trust Break and I know that he must have his reasons. So no. I don't care what he has done. I still love him."

Oz nodded before standing up, "Mmmm... well we better get going or else your grandmother will get upset." He said strecthing his arms and walking towards the opening of the curtain. Sharon stood and followed him out, to excuse herself from her guest.

"What a perfect night..." she whispered as she walked towards her grandmother.

*At the Nightray mansion*

"Leo! Leo!" Echo yelled as she kept on running around the mansion, despite the weird looks she was getting from the other servents. She usually doesn't show any type of emotion but this will have to be an exception.

"Echo what's wrong?" Leo asked the girl, after she slammed open the librarys' doors.

"L-Leo come with Echo now..." she said as she turned and ran back to where she came from. Leo alittle skeptic dropped his book that he was reading and ran after the girl. Luckily he caught up to her as they ran up the stairway.

"Echo what's wrong?" he repeated as he noticed they were heading for the bedrooms.

"Echo doesn't know." she said as she stopped in front of Elliot's room.

Leo looked at the door and shook his head, "Echo we shouldn't bother Elliot right now. He's probaly asleep and he'll get mad if we wake him."

Echo shook her head, "Elliot-sama... something happened to him. Echo felt something wrong and Echo looked around and... and she..."

"Echo you're scaring me..."

The monotone girl shook her head once more and opened the door. Leo was about to protest, until he saw blood all over the bedroom.

"E-Elli-"

He stopped in mid word as he saw his bestfriend lieing at his bedroom floor, with blood splattered all over him.

"Elliot!" Leo screamed and ran towards his master. "Elliot! Who...who-" he gasped and withdrew his hand from the cold motionless body.

"Elliot~ !"

**XxENDxX **

**A/N: Yes another seductive Break scene! Bwahaha I know all you Break lovers were waiting for something like this and hint hint it's not over yet! I'm doing my best to portray the characters as best as I can, if I'm doing a lousy job please inform me. If you guys are thinking that I skipped a scene no I did not I just made a time gap so yeah...**

**Thanks for Reading! (LOVE THE REVIEWS!)**

**I do not own the anime nor it's characters!**


	13. Whispers' in the Wind

Whispers in the Wind

"Break..." Sharon gasped lustfully as she arched her head backwards and allowed the albino man to continue kissing her exposed neck.

"Sharon..." he sighed, lifting his head towards her ear, licking the back of it while at the same time caressing her stomach.

It's past midnight and Sharon's ball has ended just an hour ago. Sharon barely managed to escort all of her guest out the door and her feet ached, but all that pain vanished as soon as she saw Break standing at the middle of her bedroom, smiling at her as his only visible crimson eye glowed dimly in her poorly litted room.

"Milady, you should go to bed you must be tired..." Break suggested, removing himself from his younger lover.

She chuckled as she turned around to face him, wrapping her thin arms around his torso. "Why? Theres' plenty of hours before daylight breaks in... we still have some time to ourselves" she whispered as she planted some butterfly kisses at his neck, up and down. He moaned softly at this and waited until she finished.

After a few seconds did she stop and he looked at her goofly, as he suddenly took her bridal style and walked to her bed. There did he gently laid her down at the center of the matress, where he hovered over her looking down at her.

"Milady have I told you that you looked beautiful tonight... more than ever" Break whispered

Sharon chuckled an blushed slightly, "Only like a thousand times... you yourself looked quite mysterious and handome as well"

"Well... I didn't want to scare your guest" he joked. His face came closer to hers'as he gave Sharon a kiss on her lips.

"Break... I-I'm ready...to t-to be yours'..." Sharon told her lover as she blushed furiously looking slightly away from him as his facial expressions changed from a confident smile to a surprised expression.

After a while did he finally get it and laughed sheepishly, "Milady, I don't want to disrespect you like that"

"But we were so close back at the-"

"Sharon, forgive me but that was a mistake of mine for letting my emotions and lust take the better of me. Forgive me but I won't take advantage of you like that" he told her, while removing some strands of hair away from her face. Sharon looked a little disappointed and.

"It's all Gil and Oz's fault" she laughed his contagious laugh as he got off of her and motioned her to lay down next to her. She went to his side grumply as she hugged Breaks' torso and closed her eyes.

"Milady forgive me but this is for the best, besides tomorrow will be a new day and you don't want to look all messed up and cramped because of me"

"Break! T-thats too much details..." Sharon blushed as she imagined a very sweaty Break on top of her after a night of entangled bodies and her trying to get up with legs very wobbly. She shook her head removing those images from her mind and her grip on Break tightened. She felt Break's muscular arm encircling her waist. Then only then did she truly felt sleepy and closed her eyes allowing sleep into her system knowing that Break would be there guarding her like a knight would as the knight goes by.

She knows that when she wakes up he won't be there anymore, but still, she was happy that he showed up once again at this time longer than usual.

****At the Rainsworth Gardens****

"Oz! Cut it out!" Alice yelled at her blonde companion but he kept on ignoring her as he continued to kiss her neck. "Grr Oz!" she yelled as she gave him a shove on his chest.

"Owe Alice... you know you like it. I can tell by your flushed face, and not to long ago at the dance floor you sure acted like a cute little flushed lady when I would kiss you" he smirked as he neared her once more.

Alice saw it coming and stood up before he could do anything, "We're still at the Rainsworth garden which means that Sharon could see from her window and if Sharon sees' what you're doing she's going to yell at me." Alice complained while blushing at the same time.

Oz sat quietly thinking of what Alice just said, "I guess you're right the masqarade barely ended a few minutes ago and I doubt that she's asleep right now..." he stood up next to her and gave her a small peck on her lips as he took her small hand into his slightly larger hands and guided her through out the beautiful Rainsworth garden, "Are you going to be staying here for the night?''

Alice pouted, "Yes! I can't go with you, your dad hates me, and I certaintly don't want to go with Seaweed Head and his weird brother."

"Why don't you go back with your uncl-"

"Because I don't want to! He still has to apoligize to me for giving me a lecture in front of everyone!" The brunette shouted crossing her arms. The blonde gave her a sheepish smile but gasped once he heard a noise coming from the mansion. He then turned to Alice and pulled her behind a bush big enough to hide them both.

"O-Oz..." Alice started but was silencecd as Oz placed a gloved finger on her lips. She looked at his emerald eyes and saw that he then pointed towards the spot where they were. Alice peered through the bush and saw the Rainsworth duchess with Duke Barma. They were a few feet in front of them as the two leaders stopped and began to talk.

"Have you found him yet Ruf?" the elderly woman asked her younger looking friend.

"No not yet. I made Pandora officials look for him day in and day out." he responded quietly. The Duchess looked down for a moment then her head slowly turned towards a beautiful patch of flowers that were in front of her.

"She can't be reminded of that man. I won't let her depression return because of my carelessness." she spoke somberly.

"Xerexs Break. All though he changed his name he is still the very same sinister who killed houndreds of civilians under a month." Barma thought out loud as he pushed the elderly woman near the flowers.

"I should have ordered the officials to arrest him the day he came to my house"

"You hate him that much..." he asked quietly.

"Of course. It was because of him that Sharon didn't want to marry anyone else. He should not have interfered when Sharon was so close into marrying Ernest."

"..."

"It was also because of his family, that Ernest then chose Mary* over Sharon. Mary was a brat while Sharon was a true woman, all though they were both nineteen. I don't get why Ernest said that it would be an honor to marry Sharon only to then proclaim that he changed his mind!" Sheryl, the elderly woman yelled in utter anger as she looked back at her friend, and returned to her Rainsworth facade.

The red haired duke looked at her and sighed, "And you blame Ernest for Sharon's depression as well..."

"If he never showed his face to her and invited her to that house on that night, she would have never felt guilty for the murder of the Sinclair family."

"She blames herself for the death of the Sinclair family and for Kevin's disappearence... wasn't she suicidal after that night?" Barma asked quietly to Sheryl.

The duchess remained quiet for a moment then slowly nodded her head, "Yes. Not only did she blame herself but she claimed that now she was all alone. First her mother...then the Sinclairs'... then Kevin."

"..."

"She hated me so much...she said that I had something to do with his disappearence... she told me that she wishes that her mother was here...n-not me..."

Barma remained silent, letting his friend recover from thos painful memories. Slowly did he went to the batch of flowers and picked up a yellow daffodil and gently placed it on the elderly woman's hair.

"Forgive me for confessing this at a time like this but, I recall that Sharon has mentioned the name Xerexs Break on the night that she came late on meeting a duke."

Sheryl's gentle eyes were narrowed fast with her eyebrows creasing at the middle, "What? Why haven't you mentioned this to me?"

"I thought it wasn't important at the time, besides I never thought that this Xerexs was so connected with this family."

"You don't understand... that means that Sharon has interacted with none other than Kevin Legnard! This wasn't supposed to happen-"

"Why does it matter that much?"

"Because I was the one who forbided Xerexs from ever seeing Sharon!" Sheryl yelled with force only to gasp upon seeing that a tear slipped down her face. She quickly covered her face with her two hands.

"Sheryl... you erased Sharon's memories...didn't you?" Rufus whispered as he knelt in front of her wheelchair.

A small breeze passed by as Sheryl looked at the duke with astonishment, "W-why would you say-"

"When Sharon mentioned this mad man, it was like if she was in wonder. She didn't seem excited as if she would when she used to see Kevin once again after all these years. She doesn't know Break...she doesn't know that he's Kevin... she didn't even compare them.

I don't know if she knows now but she sure didn't when she first met Break. And I know you would do anything for Sharon even if it means erasing her memories." he said in one breath as he neared her face.

Sheryl looked at him surprised but then began to laugh, "Oh Ruf-kun, I knew that nothing could escape you even if I hide it myself...but yes I was the one who erased Sharon's memories of not only the Sincairs but Kevin as well"

"Why... how were you able to forbid Kevin from seeing Sharon? And how did you erase her memories?" Rufus asked impatiently.

Sheryl remained motionless for half a minute before finally smiling as another cool breeze passed by, "It happened one week after the Sinclair inccident, Kevin was in absolute shock seeing he failed as a knight and gaurdian. All he ever did was sulk in Pandora's resting room, but after that week, he came to my manor to seek for Sharon.

You see Sharon was also in shock... she was at the Sinclair residence when the murder began, and she blamed herself for the death of the entire family. She locked herself in her chambers waiting for Kevin to return to save her from the nightmare that seemed to be eating her slowly... but he never came.

But... once he finally did came it was too late... at least for him it was"she paused a second before finally concludin the story, "When he came at last I have already poisoned Sharon's tea with Nepenthe, a drug that erases all sorrow, literally an anti-depressant – a "drug of forgetfulness" mentioned in ancient Greek literature and Greek mythology. She slept all day that evening and the next day she seemed alright as if the whole incident never occured, and that has been the case since then. Coming back to Kevin, after I told him that she forgot about him he wouldn't believe me...so I showed him how normal she was without him even at the very presence of him didn't seem to disturb her." She concluded.

"That's how you convinced him that he shouldn't come near Sharon and he did as told..." Rufus concluded. She nodded her head.

"...That is until he found out that Sharon was looking for someone to marry, then and only did he want to get into it by claiming that his name was now Xerxes Break" Barma added.

Sheryl looked at her friend in wonder as if not believing what he just said. "Could we stop this awful conversation of that sinister man and go inside for a cup a tea...it's quite cold tonight and I don't want to spend the rest of my night time outside in this situation"

Barma nodded slightly as he pushed the elderly woman's wheelchair towards the entance of the mansion. Once they were completly gone inside the mansion, Alice and Oz stepped away form the bush. They heard everything that was just said and could not believe any of it. After a moment of silence of processing all the information that was said, did they finally look at each other.

"We must tell Sharon..."Alice said with an expression so serious Oz has ever seen. Oz nodded, understanding Alice's worries for protecting her best friend.

"Lets go..."

**XxENDxX**

**So sorry for such a late update, but I was really busy with some other things (I have a youtube account and lets' just say that I was busy making some AMV's [if anyone is interested my youtube account name is Arishia Misayo]). Well hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!**

**This anime does not belong to me! All rights go to their original owners!**


	14. Thanatopsis

''Thanatopsis''

"Seeing Death"

**XxFlashbackxX**

_Sharon took a deep breath, "Elliot-sama...there's something you need o know about me" Elliot looked at Sharon with some curiousity lingerring in his eyes._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"W-well...I believe that I might have lost my memories s-somehow" Sharon began._

_"Lost your memories? How is that possible-"_

_"I-I don't know...but I've been having these weird visions of me and...someone named Kevin Legnard"_

_"Kevin? He's a Sinclair valet isn't he?"_

_"Yes...but I only know him because of those visions..."_

_"Hmph... more like memory fragements if you ask me" Elliot snorted. Sharon watched him think it over, wondering what would he say._

_"Vincent must know something about this, that's why he mentioned Ernest to you. Unfortunatly I only know you for a couple weeks now, so I can't know for sure if something happened in the past. But don't worry I'll see what I can get from Vincent"_

_"W-wait I don't want you to talk to him...he might get upset and then hurt you"_

_Elliot looked at her for a moment then snarled, "He did something to you didn't he?"_

_Sharon looked away from him, "It's nothing...just don't do something reckless"_

_Elliot smiled, "Who do you think you're talking to? I am Elliot Nightray not Oz Vessalius"_

**XxEnd of FlashbackxX**

"Sharon-chan how are you feeling this morning?" Sheryl Rainsworth asked her granddaughter as she took a sip from her tea.

"Fine grandmother, last night was immensely fun, I must admit" Sharon blushed at final thought of what she actually meant. And by that she means how great it felt when Break held her down to the small sofa, as he gave her passionate kisses all over her neck and lips.

Sheryl raised a curious eyebrow, "Oh was it now? Why is that?"

Sharon's smiled vanished instantly, remembering that her grandmother won't like it when she hears that the man that she is in love with isn't one of the Nightray brothers, "Oh... it's because I was really happy when I saw all my friends there having fun with their loved ones'"

"I see... speaking of loved ones..."

"Sharon!" a shout came from the entrance of the tea room. The two Rainsworth women looked who it was startled, but the calmed down seeing it was none other than Oz Vessalius and Alice Baskerville.

Oz glanced at the elderly woman for a while before then focusing at Sharon who arruptly stood up, "Sharon-chan we need to talk to you, it's something very important"

"N-now?" Sharon asked, taking a few steps closer to her friends.

"Yes, now! We've been waiting for you since last night but we didn't get a chance to tell you!"

"Um... alright, grandmother excuse me"

"Of course dear"

Sharon walked towards her friends as any Rainsworth woman would, but then stopped immediatly after a servent smashed the door of the room with full fore.

"Duchess Sheryl!" the servent yelled as he bowed quickly to Sheryl before continuing to her. As he came nearer, Gil and Leo came from behind with somber looks.

"What is the meaning of all this commotion?" Sheryl asked.

"I-it's the Nightray family. Something terrible happened last night"

Sheryl put down her cup as she finally noticed how Gil and Leo look, "What's wrong? Did something happen to Vincent?"

Gil looked away from the woman, "N-no...i-it's E-E-"

"ELLIOT'S DEAD! HE DIED AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Leo screamed as he collapsed to the floor, pulling his hair in dispair.

"That can't be...not Elliot..." Sharon whispered.

"D-dead? H-how can E-Elliot be...G-Gil...?'' Oz looked up to his friend, who in response just looked away from him. Oz shook his head violently, "You're lieing Elliot didn't die...why are you lieing?"

"Oz..." Alice placed a comforming hand on the blondes' shoulder.

"Elliot...d-died?" Oz whimpered as he fell to the ground and began to cry. Alice crouched near Oz hugging him from his sides' as Gil kneeled to Leo to stand him back up.

"Sharon...please stay here with your friends...I'll...I'll find out what's going on" Sheryl said, she signaled the servent to come push her wheelchair and headed for the door.

"I'll come with you duchess...Leo stay here with Sharon-chan...please" Gil whispered as he too left with the duchess.

After Gil and Sharon's grandmother left the room, Sharon walked carefully towards Leo, "L-Leo-kun...are you alright?"

No response.

"Leo-kun...what happened?"

Leo slowly looked at Sharon, his violet eyes with yellow specales shown clearly, his expression was still filled with so mush angst. "E-Echo found Elliot dead at his room. She came to tell me and...and I...couldn't help him...he was so cold...so..."

"Leo-kun...I beg of you please tell me everything that happened to Elliot-sama. What did he do to cause someone so much anger that Elliot resulted dead?"

"I don't know myself...last night he was talking about talking to Vincent-sama but I don't know any reason for Elliot's death..."

"V-Vincent-sama...? Leo-kun!"

"S-Sharon?"

Sharon began gasping, she covered her mouth with her hands hoping that it'll cease to make such unladylike noises but it wasn't any use. She too then fell to the ground continuing to gasp. Oz, Alice and Leo neared her, each placing a hand at the collapsed girl.

"I...I was the cause of Elliot's death?" she whispered.

Oz removed his hand from the girl, "What?"

"I was the one who told Elliot-sama that Vincent was talking about Ernest...was it really my fault?"

"Y-you?" Leo stood up looking down at the girl, "Why would you tell him that...don't you know that he's sensitive about that!"

"I didn't knew...I told Elliot what Vincent told me because I'm confused about everything!"

"Confused? How do you think I'm feeling? Do you know how much damage you caused the Nightrays? Why would you tell Elliot something that doesn't even have any importance?" Leo yelled stomping near Sharon who was still at the ground. "ANSWER ME!"

"Because I lost my memories!"

Silence.

Silence filled the room as all eyes were on the Rainsworth heiress. She covered her face and began to sob. How could she face everyone with such a pathetic excuse of a face. There goes her Rainsworth facade.

"Sharon-chan..."

Sharon sobbed even louder, "I-I don't know why...I can't...rem- remember anything that happened to me...why? Why?...Why..."

"Sharon onee-sama..." Alice scooted next to Sharon even though Sharon didn't move. "Oz and I know why."

"W-what?"

Oz came closer to Sharon as well, "Yeah, that was the reason we came here to tell you. But then all this happened and we didn't get the chance to tell you so..."

"So we're going to tell you now. Everything that you need to know in regards to your past."

For half an hour, Oz and Alice explained everything to the young heiress. Leo listened as well, seeing now that Sharon was the one who broken the whole time. After Oz and Alice finished they looked at Sharon, waiting to see what her response would be.

Sharon's eyes were focused at the ground with an empty expression. "Gr-Grandmother was the reason for this? No...no...no that can't be." All of a sudden that painful ache at Sharon's chest returned with immense force. "AAAHHHHHH!"

"Sharon-chan!" "Onee-sama!" "Sharon-sama" Oz, Alice, and Leo screamed as the heiress fell to her side screaming, clutching her chest. That was when she remembered everything...

**XxFlashbackxX**

_"K-Kevin...I'm scared..." Nineteen year old Sharon whispered to the knight of the Sinclair nobility, as she clutched his sleeve from behind._

_"Don't worry Sharon I won't let them hurt you" he whispered back giving her a reassuring smile._

_"But they already killed Roman-sama...and you got hurt" Sharon then glanced at Kevin's injury at his left shoulder. His blood stained his white shirt, but his shirt was already stained with the blood of those who he killed._

_"I'm fine... our mission right now is to get you out of here and save the three mistresses"_

_"They're in the bottom floor with those men, how would we save them when we're at the highest floor trapped behind a curtain?" Break grimmanced looking away from the girl, "I'm sorry Kevin...it's just that i'm really scared and-" she was cut off as Break silenced her with his hand covering her mouth. She looked at him,and saw that he was gesturing to be quiet. _

_"Yoohooo! Where are you? C'mon man we already killed all the other knights from this house just come out already and I promise to end you and your pretty whore out nice and fast!" a man yelled with a sing song voice, from not to much of a distance away from where Sharon and Kevin were. Kevin's grip on Sharon tightened, as the footsteps of the man came closer._

_"Or should I order my men to kill the three nobles slowly? Slowly so you can hear their screams from where ever you are hiding ahaha..." his voice was closer, too close. "I must admitt that the old man's youngest daughter is a real pest, she keeps saying, 'I'm not afrain, Kevin nee-sama will save me boohoo' hahaha maybe I should cut her cute little face up and feed them to my dogs first"_

_"Orrrr... I can just kill her in front of yOU!" he screamed as he yanked open the curtain and swiped his sword towards Kevin and Sharon. Sharon closed her eyes as she screamed while Kevin blocked the attack with his sword._

_"Sharon run!" Kevin yelled as he pushed the man to the floor and began to run down the hallway with Sharon in front of him. Once they reached the end of the hallway five other men came charging at them. Kevin went in front of Sharon as he fighted the group of men. As Sharon took a few steps backwards two hands grabbed her from hands and pinned her to a wall._

_"Wow... you have a good taste for an old knight. She's real cute...oh but arn't you none other than Sharon Rainsworth? Ha what are you doing with her?" the man laughed. _

_Upon closer look Sharon saw how he truly looks in depth. He had light brown hair that reached his shoulders, his outfit was that of regular theives. His eyes were dark blue giving him a sort of immocence in his face. _

_"Let go of her!" Kevin yelled as he charged towards the man but he was then tackled to the floor from behind. More men came as they each took hold of Break, forcing him on his knees. _

_"Take him down with his precious family" the leader said as he took Sharon bridal style and he then went for the stairs that lead to the lower level of the mansion. Sharon kept slapping and scratching the man's face but her attacks were of no use. He didn't budge._

_The man then tossed Sharon at the ground near Elizabeth and her two daughters. The three women crawled to where Sharon was sitting her back up. The men dragged Kevin in front of them about three yards in front of the four women. He snarled as he was forced to look at them._

_The leader walked towards Elizabeth with a dagger at hand. With no hesitation he pulled the mistress's hair away from her daughters and Sharon. He then sliced open Elizabeths' neck under a second. Both Emily and Mary sceamed in horror as they watched their mother's neck squirting out blood. Kevin cursed as he tried to get up but it was futile, two other men were pinning him down._

_The leader looked at Kevin with an awful grin, "One down three to go" He walked towards Mary, and repeated the same thing he did to Elizabeth. "Two more...but I want the two remaining ones to see what I'ma do to you..." he then walked to where Kevin was. The man who was pinning Kevin pulled Kevin's hair to force him to look at their leader. The so called leader, stood inches from of Kevin's face. With a finger he traced the left side of Kevin's eye._

_"Plick..." he said with a smile as his two fingers stabbed Kevin's left knight yelled in pain as the man began to rotate his fingers in his eye. After what seemed forever the maniac finally withdrew his fingers from Kevin's eye socket along with his scarlet eye._

_"KEVIN!" Sharon and Emily screamed._

_The two sidekicks in the back again forced Kevin to look at the two girls once again, as his eye kept on bleeding._

_"Now watch me kill the two people dearest to you" With that he stood up and grabbed Emily from the neck with force._

_"Let go of her!" Sharon screamed as she pulled on the man's arm to try to get him off Emily._

_The man slapped Sharon across her face, "Don't worry bitch, you're next"_

_"...stop it..." Kevin gasped, unable to scream or have any energy to fight back. The man grabbed his sword and stabbed at Emily's stomach. Emily's screams filled the soom as she kept on getting stabbed at the stomach. It wasn't until a few minutes later did her screams die down._

_"Your turn..." the man soothed, turning his head towards Sharon._

_"...enough..." Kevin kept whispering._

_"Don't worry sir knight I will finish her off nice and slowly...and I'll make sure that she gets the best time of her life."_

_"touch her and...I will...end you..."_

_The man ignored Kevin as he pinned Sharon to the ground, he sneered at her as she kept on fighting back but it was no use. He was bigger than her in size and strength. Sharon screamed with all of her might as soon as he started to rip her dress with the blood stained dagger, the dagger who was stained with the people that she cared about._

_"KEVIN HELP ME...GET HIM OFF OF ME...LET ME GO...PLEASE!"_

_"...stop...stop...stop it..." Kevin's vision began to fade as he kept watching in terror the woman whom he loved sceam out his name, when all he could do is watch her. Just as his vision was blackening, the man attempting to take Sharon, was stabbed through the chest. His body fell to the ground with a groan as the two men who were grabbing Kevin, ran to the intruder. It was Echo._

_"Thank goodness..." Kevin whispered as he blacked out._

**XxEnd of FlashbackXx**

**The title Thanatopsis does not belong to me it belongs to William Cullen Bryant. It literally means seeing death. Hope you liked it sorry for the long wait!**

**This anime and it's characters do not belong to me!**


	15. Resurrection

Resurrection

"It was grandmother this whole time...she was the reason for all of my suffering as well as Break's..."Sharon whispered to herself as she leaned against the wall. Her eyes was emotionless, their once bright color vanished. Oz, Alice, and Leo were all by her side but she still can't believe that this whole time it was her grandmother, whom Sharon thought was the one who was at her side the whole time. "She was the one who sent those intruders in the Sinclair estate didn't she?" she asked her blonde friend.

"Most likely she did. I heard that she was really mad about Ernest not picking you for his bride and chose Mary Sinclair instead". Sharon looked to her hands that hung loose at her sides.

"I didn't mind because I was in love with Break...or should I say Kevin..."

Alice looked at her friend, "She was really offended because that same thing happened to your mother right?"

Sharon nodded her head, "Grandmother was really mad when Roman Sinclair chose Elizabeth for his wife"

"I guess that after your rejection it only added to her hated against the Sinclair family" Leo whispered. Everyone remained quiet. All eyes were at the so called Rainsworth heirress.

"I have to find Break" Sharon suddenly said as she began to stand up.

"Are you crazy? How are you going to find that clown, you don't even know where he is!" Alice protested, standing in front of Sharon blocking her way.

"Gilbert... Break mentioned that he keeps in touch with him, he must know how to find Break and then there's Echo as well" she replied emotionlessly, she pushed Alice slightly to get through her.

"Wait Sharon I'll come with you!" Oz yelled, running to catch up to Sharon.

"I'll come too" Leo said, standing up as well.

"Grrr...fine I'll come too just to show you guys that the Stupid-Seaweed head doesn't know a thing about that clown" Alice yelled as she ran to catch up to them. As soon as Sharon was about to open the door someone else opened the door from the other side of the room.

"Gil?" Oz asked seeing his friend out of breath.

"Sharon!"

"Yes Gilbert-sama?"

"They captured him..."

"Who?"

"They captured Break!"

Sharon's chest thumped, "W-what? H-how thats' impossible...Who has him?" Sharon yelled clenching her fist, the light of her eyes slowly returning.

"Break found out that it was Vincent who killed Eliot, and went to confront him but Vincent must have known this and had Pandora agents with him. Duke Barma and the Duchess are planning what to do with him, they know that his true identity is Kevin Legnard!" Gil infromed the hieress.

Sharon didn't wait another second and ran past Gil toward the main entrance of the mansion. She could hear the footsteps of her friends right behind her giving her more reason not to give up. At last did she reach the main entrance and indeed Pandora agents were everywhere, and at the center of the room, sat Break. He was wearing his usual dark clothing, but his expression was so unfamiliar. Just by that sole expression, she could tell that he was furious, it was even darker than that time when he killed that fake driver who tried to rape her not to long ago.

"Break..." she whispered in disbelief. She looked around and quickly found her grandmother with the duke not to far from her. Gil, and the others just entered the main entrance when Sharon started to run towards her grandmother.

"Grandmother what's this about?" she huffed.

"Oh Sharon, please don't mind this nonsense, go back with your friends-"

"No. Tell me what's the meaning of this" Sharon ordered, standing as straight as can be.

Sheryl looked at her grand-daughter for a while before finally answering, "This criminal is to be hanged for all of the felonies he has commited"

"What felonies?"

"The felony of murdering noble families one by one, and the suspicion for murdering the Sinclair family" Duke Barma informed from behind the duchess. Sharon's head snapped towards her grandmother, angered that she of all people would say such a lie. She turned around slowly hesitating if she should or should not tell her grandmother that her memories returned. Instead she thought of something else. She walked towards the agents with chin held high as she walked towards them.

"Untie him" she ordered as she looked straight at the men's eyes. They looked at each other in confusion, "NOW!" she screamed.

"Sharon what are you doing?" her grandmother , ignoring her grandmother, went behind Break and down to her knees and tried to untie him.

"What are you doing?" Break asked confused as well.

Her harsh tone soften as she smiled at him, "Break I remembered everything...and i'm not going to let them kill you when you're not at fault" Break stared at her in disbelief but then just smirked.

"Get away from that madman!" Barma yelled as he pulled Sharon away from Break.

"Hey don't hurt her!" Break yelled, he tried to get up but the Pandora agents pushed him back down.

"Sharon!" her friends yelled running towards Barma and Sharon. Gil yanked off Barma's hand from Sharon making her fall to the ground; Oz, Alice, and Leo ran to her side.

"You know as well don't you Rufus Barma!" Sharon yelled at him, "You know that Xerexs Break isn't at fault here nor Kevin Legnard when in reality it's Sheryl Rainsworth!" Barma flniched and tried to charge at Sharon but was blocked by Gilbert.

"Enough!" Sheryl yelled, "Gaurds take my grand-daughter to my office and take this low life criminal it as well... I want to talk to him and Sharon before I order his execution to commence. Rufus come with me"

Gil let go of the red duke and watched as Duke Barma and Sheryl walked towards the elders' office, whilst the agents dragged Break and carried a fighting Sharon behind them.

**XxAt Sheryl's OfficexX**

"Leave us alone..."Sheyrl commanded as she sat at her armchair with Duke Barma behind the elder's chair. After the guards left she returned her attention back to Sharon and Break. "Sharon was has gotten into you, this isn't you at all"

Sharon sighed, trying her best to not lose her composure more than she aleady has, "You're right, I haven't been myself lately, more like four years to be exact and it's all thanks to you"

"How is it exactly my fault for your sudden mood changes?"

"You just couldn't stand to see me happy with a servent, especially one that comes from the Sinclair estate...right_ grandmother_?" Sharon hissed.

"So you have remembered everything...no doubt that this _freak _told you"

Break chuckled in a sinister way making the chains that tied him jangle, "As much as I would have loved to tell her the truth about your true self, I already knew that if I tell her she would have suffered so...no it wasn't me who told her" he smirked. Sheryl looked back at her grand-daughter and made a face as if trying to say, _Who told you?_

"I slowly got the fragements of my memories since the night of meeting Break for the first time, when he stopped the carriage to talk to me... of courseVincent Nightray also told me just enough information to remember my past as well"

"Vincent Nightray...of course that sewer rat would have told you" Break snarled looking away from the nobles.

"Don't you dare, talk about Vincent in that manner you murderer! Vincent has been helping me with Sharon this whole time since your last appearence to my house! Unlike you he has been at Sharon's side, I don't understand why she would still choose you of all people!"

"The only reason why he was able to stay at her side was because you forbidded me to go near her and you gave her Nepenthe to forget all about me!" Break yelled back, he was at the edge of his chair ready to pounce if necessary.

"Excuses, excuses, such a pitiful man you are. You dared to even talk back to me in such a tone." In a swift move she slapped Break across his face without staining her elderly body, "I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you your death sentence will be in less than an hour-"

"I won't let you do that!" Sharon yelled at he grandmother as she stood in front of Break with spreaded arms, mirroring a perfect human sheild.

"And why not?"

Sharon damned her Rainsworth facade and smiled, "I love him too much for you to do that"

Outraged Sheryl slapped Sharon across the face. The impact was so hard, it forced Sharon to look the other way. Slowly she faced her grandmother once again; smile still in place and cheek red from the slap, it was if she was expecting something like that would happen.

"I love him with all of my heart-"

***SLAP***

"He gives me so much warmth..."

***SLAP***

"You don't know how much I longed to give myself to him" she continued, smiling at her grandmother with teary eyes and red from both cheeks. "To give him my body, my mind, my soul...me"

"Stop talking all this nonsense... he is a criminal...unlike Vincent he only wants your body not you-"

"If that is the case then I wish he could just do it already because I want him. I'd rather be his whore than to ever marry Vincent Nightray!"

"SILENCE!"

"No! For once I will say what's on my mind, and no longer will I be ignorant and weak. This is the real me and I will not let anyone take that from me! In other words I have resurrected..."

**XxENDxX**

**Sorry for such a long wait, but here it is at last! It's coming to it's final chapters, I really hope you guys will like them! If you're wondering if this sounds familiar, you're right! I got inspired by Rose from Titanic and couldn't resist in giving this awesome quote to Sharon! Hopefully it wasn't to OCC, but meh I'll try to do a better character flow on the next one. We're on Spring Break to I have time to upload new chaps. I'll try to update my other story too [I haven't updated in a long ass time!]**

**Anyways thanks for reading!**

**THIS ANIME DOES NOT BELONG TO ME [If it did Sharon and Break would have been together...] ALL RIGHTS GO TO THIER ORIGINAL OWNERS!**


	16. Fight or Flight

Fight or Flight

"If that is the case then I wish he could just do it already because I want him. I'd rather be his whore than to ever marry Vincent Nightray!"

"SILENCE!"

"No! For once I will say what's on my mind, and no longer will I be ignorant and weak. This is the real me and I will not let anyone take that from me! In other words... I have resurrected..."

Sheyrl looked at her grand-daughter's burning eyes, she looked as if she were to burst out in anger but remained silenced.

"... I have resurrected to the person I always wanted to be and the type of person you always despised" Sharon finished. Sheryl's bows furrowed even more in disgust as she looked at her grandaughter.

Suddenly, warm hands encircled her waist pulling her backwards until she leaned on someone warm.

"Break?!" She yelped, blushing seeing that her waist was touching his front waist down.

"Sharon..." He soothed as his hands crawled onto her stomach and settled right under her bosom, "...with your permission I would like to get out of here with you"

Face flushed, she nodded her head, "I would want nothing more than to be with you Break"

"As you wish milady" with that he threw a candy to the ground, and in a matter of seconds smoke swallowed the room. Break quickly qrabbed Sharon by the waist and held her bridal style and darted out the room.

"Sharon!" Her grandmother yelled, as soon as she saw a dark cape run out the door, "Rufus! Don't let him take Sharon" Duke Barma didn't waste another second and ran after the sinner through the smoke.

XxxX

"Break where are we going?" She asked her older lover as he continued running through the Rainsworth corridor.

"We need to get to Gil, he'll help us get out"

Sharon watched his determined expression. A blush crept on her face, this is one way he is showing that he loves her too much to leave her behind. He could have escaped hours ago but he didn't. He waited for her. She covered her face before he had the chance to see her flushed face. Being carried off by him was one of her dreams but it was a little different than how she imagined it to be. She darted her head up as soon as she heard a heavy grunt behind them.

Also hearig the grunt and nearing footsteps, Break stopped running and threw Sharon in front of him as he swiftly turned and blocked the upcoming attack with his arm using it like a shield. Sharon watched the blade-like fan pierce through Break's arm.

"Fool. Becoming a human shield for someone that means nothing to you." The red haired duke calmly said. Blood continued to ooze out from the wound,as Break cursed and glared at the duke before suddenly lunging towards him causing both men to fall backwards. Sharon watched in horror at the sidelines, not being able to help Break was making her anxious and she felt tempted to try and help him of some sort. But how?

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt someone pull her harshly towards them. Looking up Sharon saw none other than Vincent Nightray, staring down at her with those mismatched eyes. Sharon screamed from the top of her lungs as soon as he began to put a wet cloth over her mouth. Break glanced at his lover once he heard her muffled voice. Enraged he darted towards where Sharon was.

"Get your hands off of her!" He screamed with a horrific screech.

Vincent shoved Sharon out of the way with force, making her smash against the wall. She almost lost conscience after she fell to the ground but luckily all she got was a blurred vision. After her vision cleared up, she saw Break struggling against both Vincent and Barma.

Slowly, she stood to her feet, as much as she wanted to help him, she knew that she'll be a nuisance to him.

It hurt, as she turned away and began to pace towards the main only person that could help Break was Gil. Not her.

Tears began to fill her eyes, she wanted to help Break so much yet all she could do is go and beg Gilbert for help. How pathetic. Her courageous speech was all for nothing.

She finally managed to get to the entrance, and from the top of the stairs she could see; Gil, Oz, Leo, and Alice standing by the main entrance door.

"Gilbert -sama!" She screamed from the top of her lungs to the raven haired man. She startled him not just by the scream but of her wet face, the tears she tried to hold in were all falling down her cheeks. They burned as Gil kept staring at her with a worried expression that can be unmistakably just for her.

"Gilbert -sama please... Break is fighting Barma and Vincent... He can't do it on his own..." She huffed. Gil didn't wait another moment and ran up the stairs while loading his Nightray pistol, given by his step father especially for him. She watched Gil's back as he kept running deeper in the hallway where she came from. She let out a sigh as she leaned on the rails of the stairs, catching her breath. Her head ached and was immensely pounding as the rest of her friends came to her side.

"Sharon-chan!" Oz yelled as soon as he reached her, "Are you O.K.? What happened you're burning!" He exclaimed touching her cheek with the back of his hand.

"... That cloth... must have... had something..." She panted, remembering what Vincent did. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to clear her mind from that but her eyes were shot right open as soon as she heard a couple of gun shots fired from where Break was.

"That must have been Sea Weed Head..." Alice whispered looking towards the hallway.

Sharon held on the rails of the stairs for support as she tried to stand up.

"Sharon wait! You can't go! Not in your condition! Xerexs will be fine Gil is with him now!" Leo tried to coax but his reassuring words for Break's safety was ignored. Sharon kept walking.

"I can't just wait for Break to save me... I must... go... to..." She couldn't finish. She was falling. Her legs were betrayed her. Sharon closed her eyes, feeling the waves of the impact course through her legs. Her knees settled under her after she triped, she waited for the pain to settle a bit before once again standing up. She smiled to herself.

'Is love really this painful?'

She would always spend her free time reading romantic novels, on most of her novels that she has read she would always wonder why either the male or female protagonist would always say that. 'is love really this painful?' She understands now. Love doesn't just include sweet conversations, passionate kisses, presents and flowers. It also has pain, regret, and misery.

"Sharon-chan!" Oz shouted pushing her to the ground, bullets were shot towards her! Sharon looked to where it came from and saw none other than Vincent Nightray walking towards her.

"Found you!'' He grinned as he pointed the gun to her once again.

Oz shielded her with open arms. "That's enough Vincent!''

"It looks like I'll be taking out two flies at the same time...Tell Elliot I said 'hello'!" Vincent laughed.

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE DISRESPECT ELLIOT! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Leo shouted pulling out his gun out as well.

"Oh~ Leo-kun I forgot that you were there!"

Leo clenched his teeth, his hand began to shake in furry.

_'This isn't good! If Leo shoots Vincent, then Pandora will assume that Leo assaulted Vincent! They will base their judgement based on status and Leo being an ex servent while Vincent being one of the last remaining heir to the Nightray house, will only make Leo look like the bad guy! I have to do something!' _

Just before Leo could pull the trigger, Sharon stood up from her knelt position and looked at Vincent with burning eyes.

"Tell me why!" She demanded, capturing all eyes towards her, "Vincent tell me why would you kill Elliot when he has nothing to do with all this! You viciously murder Elliot and now you want to murder everyone in this room! Tell me why!"

Vincent chuckled, "Isn't it obvious? The reason why I want to kill you is merely for fun. Killing Oz would be perfect, that way Gil wouldn't be so troubled about his precious master. I could care less what happens to Alice or Leo. As for Elliot...he simply knew too much"

"He knows too much?"

"If Elliot didn't find out that I was the one who killed his brothers and sister, or what my plans were stored for you, then he wouldn't have died"

"Elliot-sama..."

"Elliot had the guts to threaten me to Pandora and to Gil. To be honest I don't care if Pandora thinks bad of me but if Gil finds out..." his wicked smile grew, "I would never forgive myself nor Elliot!" He lifted his gun and aimed at Oz, "Gil hates me now... he knows that I killed Elliot, he hates me because I hurt Sharon, he hates me now because I want to kill the mad hatter, he... he... HE HATES ME NOW BECAUSE OF OZ VESSALIUS AND SHARON RAINSWORTH!"

The gun fired.

XxEndxX

I am SO sorry that I wasn't able to update as soon as possible! I was bust with school, I was working on some AMVs for my youtube channel, I was way into this new anime app that I found, and I was distracted wathing some anime! Hopefully this chapter was somewhat informational on what happened on the previous sets of chapters. I'm also working on my other story as well, "Poor Unfortunate Souls". Anyways thanks for reading this, hopefully you guyz can forgive me for such a long wait!

Pandora Hearts does not belong to me! If it did, Sharon would have been with Break!


	17. Almost

Almost

The gun fired.

Sharon instantly closed her eyes shut, waiting to feel the bullet's penetration course through her fragile body.

…

…

But it never did.

Slowly, ever slowly did she open her eyes; she was not only terrified for herself but she was also terrified to see if the bullet hit her friends instead of her.

Once she opened her eyes, not only did she see Oz and her friends unharmed but… her face, no… all of their faces were covered in blood.

Confused, she looked towards the man whom she presumed pulled the trigger at her, slowly fall to his knees.

"V-Vincent?" she muttered under her breath.

Vincent clenched his chest, staring at his coat drenched in heavy amounts of blood, "W-why?" He whispered as he turned his head around; mismatched, red and yellow eyes, met with a pair of golden orbs. "Why? Nee-san?" He questioned the raven haired man a little louder as he tried to get back to his feet, "Why would you save her?" he continued, "She is nothing to you… so why!"

"Vincent… you are my little brother, I never wished to hurt you… but she is someone important to a lot of people…" he looked down at his brother, eyes filled with angst and pity, "I'm sorry"

Vincent's eyes watered; Sharon began to pity Vincent as his body crumbled to the ground.

After all, all he wanted was to be with his older brother.

His body began to shake silently.

'_Is he crying' _she asked herself as Gilbert went to her side, helping her stand on her feet.

"Sharon… let's go." He ordered as he began to pull her down the stairway.

"W-wait! I'm not leaving without Break!" she began.

Gil turned to face her, "He asked me to take you somewhere, it's a place only he and I know."

"B-but-"

"Sharon there isn't enough time for him to defeat Barma and come and get you. You have to understand that he needs time to defeat Barma without killing him while also planning an escape for himself"

Sharon looked down to her feet.

"Sharon-chan…"

The Rainsworth heiress turned to face her blonde companion. He smiled at her, that smile wasn't real. His eyes were watery and his smile was trembling.

"Please do as Gil says. If they capture you once more along with Gil, Gil will be executed for killing Vincent while Break will be killed as well. There's more of a chance for both of them to live if you escape now with Gil"

"W-what about you and Alice –san and Leo-kun?"

"Don't worry about us" he whispered. His head jerked to his side as more of Pandora's agents came running, "Sharon go now!"

"O-Oz…"

Gil didn't waste another second and pulled Sharon down the rest of the stairway. She couldn't take her eyes of her friends as they were forced to the ground by the agents.

This isn't what she wanted. She wanted to be happy with Break but she didn't want to hurt her friends because of her own selfish desires. How could she let this happen?

She faced forward, eyes swollen red. Both, Sharon and Gil were almost to the main entrance door.

'_If I pass through this door, this'll be the last time I get to see them; Oz, Alice, and Leo. They will all be executed because of me. There is absolutely nothing I could do is there? How pathetic am I?'_ she thought to herself.

"Sharon!" Gil yelled as he pushed her.

Something silver missed her by an inch. She glanced to her raven companion as he fell to the ground.

"Gil!" she fell to her knees as her trembling hands removed the dagger pierced through his back. There was so much blood. Images of her past crossed through her mind as her hands pushed pressure to his wound; she felt the warm blood ooze out of his wound in pulses. Her light purple dress was stained of blood that would not stop. Her head jolted upward as if to look for someone to help her once again, but instead, she saw the only member of the Barma estate.

"You see Sharon. You are causing an abruption. Come with me now!" Barma huffed as he started down the stairway. His white clothes were covered in blood.

As scared as Sharon was, she forced herself to believe that the blood was his and not Break's. He must have escaped already. She kept telling herself.

"Sh-Sharon… you must escape now.." Gil coughed up blood as he tried to sit on his knees. He crouched near Sharon; with a trembling hand he gave Sharon a copper key. "There's an abandoned mansion in the forest within Sablier. It's at the middle of the forest… don't worry the house is still in good condition. No one will try and find you there…" he gasped.

"B-but Gil… I can't leave everyone like this!"

Gil looked up at her with dim golden eyes and smiled, "Break will be there…"

There they go again.

Everyone has been sacrificing for her sake and all she could do is hope for the best. Why is she this incompetent?

Even if she did run now, there's no doubt that Pandora agents will catch up to her in no time. Her dress was too heavy to run very far and her shoes ached for her to even try to run. She was indeed a very spoiled princess.

"Sharon!'' a voice that she loved very much resonated throughout the room. She looked up to where it came from and there she saw her lover. He was out of breath but despite that he jumped down the stairway and ran towards her.

The sight of him running towards her was enough for her to start tearing up. She was glad that he looked safe and that he didn't leave her behind.

"Break!" she cried as she fell into one of the best embraces he could offer. He held her tightly in his arms as he buried his face in her neck gap.

"I'll get you out of this… I promise" he whispered softly. She blushed and nodded, not wanting to let go of him.

"Thank you"

He let go of her after a few seconds passed and bent over to where Gil was, "C'mon Gil- lets go"

"B-Break… you need to get out of here now" he huffed.

The albino man smiled, "And leave you here to be executed? C'mon Gil I may be insane but I'm not dumb"

The raven haired smirked, "That makes no sense idiot" he huffed as he allowed the Child of Misfortune to carry him on his back. However, just as he got his companion on his back Pandora agents encircled them. All their guns pointed to both Gil and Break.

"Sharon get back…" Break whispered.

"Not this time!" Sharon shouted as she went front of her lover and the raven haired man. She spread out her arms imitating once again a perfect human shield. Her glowing pink eyes glared through the eyes of the agents that had encircled them. "Enough grandmother! Please I know you can hear me from wherever you are! Why are you doing all this? Can't you tell that I want to be with Break! I don't want to cause trouble for you anymore… all I wanted was to be happy" she cried.

There was silence. The Pandora agents made no single movement to compromise with the Rainsworth heiress nor did they lower their weapons. Seconds passed as they waited for any response from them or Sheryl Rainsworth.

Finally, after waiting for what seemed hours did they receive a response.

"My only purpose in life is to make sure that you go through the right path in life…" Sheryl's tender voice echoed in the room. The agents that were in front of the heiress made a small gap as they allowed the duchess to slowly make her way through the agents. "Your mother's last wish was to make sure that you are safe. If you go with this man he'll surly bring death and misery in your life. Do you expect me to entrust you with this man?"

Sharon smiled, "Isn't that what life normally is? Life doesn't guarantee happiness, it guarantees life."

Sheryl stared at her granddaughter with astonished eyes, not believing that this was her granddaughter. The very same girl who was raised to see the happiness in the world now understands what life truly meant.

"As for love…" Sharon continued, "I finally understand what true love means. Love means that you care another person's happiness more that you own, no matter how painful the choices you face might be"

"Sharon…"

Sheryl smiled. With a gloved hand she slowly wiped her tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry Sharon that I underestimated you. I hope you have the kindness of your heart to forgive me"

"Of course grandmother" Sharon gasped as she lowered her arms and covered her mouth.

"And you too… Kevin"

The ex-knight smiled as he lowered his head, bowing to the Rainsworth heiress. "Of course Duchess Sheryl… oh but I go with Break now. Xerxes Break" he smiled.

The duchess chuckled, "Very well, Break. I trust that you will take care of my granddaughter for me"

"But of course"

Sheryl nodded, "Men" she said as all the Pandora agents turned their attention to the duchess, "Please lower your weapons and take Gilbert Nightray to take care of his injuries"

"Yes!" They did as they were told and two agents went towards the Nightray heir and took him away.

Just as they did Sharon took her attention to her lover. She smiled at him with teary eyes as he stared back at her. She really couldn't believe what was happening. This was all to good to be true. Her grandmother allowing her to remain with Break was one of Sharon's biggest dreams. She never knew that her dream would become reality.

As she stepped forward a loud shot echoed throughout the room.

For some reason her vision became blurry.

Her legs became wobbly as she struggled to stand right. She looked at her abdominal region and placed a hand on it. As she removed her hand she saw that her hand was now bright red.

Confused, she looked at Break only to see him with a furious crimson eye looking past her.

She turned as well and saw, none other than Vincent Nightray standing not too far away from her holding a pistol.

"Oh…" Was all she said as her legs gave up and vision darkened.

XxEndxX

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME!

Every time I came up with a new chapter I would always change my mind and rewrite it and I didn't finish this chapter until yesterday. Hope you guys liked it though! Please tell me what I should do to improve the story asap cuz I'm planning to end the story real soon-

It's almost finished.

I don't know how many more chapters I'm going to write for this story but if I had to guess I think around two or three.

Anyways remember that I DO NOT OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS USED NOR THE ANIME NOR THE MANGA

If I did then Break and Sharon would have been together.

If you read the manga you know what I mean! TT_TT

Thanks for reading!


	18. In Between

-In between-

_Sheryl looked at her nineteen year old daughter. _

_Shelly looked beautiful as she pouted before the duchess despite her ragged breathing, Shelly was as composed as any other Rainsworth woman before her._

_Her angered expression shows not only her discontent in what the topic was about, but a hint of fear was lurking in between her pouted trembling lips._

_"Mother, I think that's a bit unfair of you. Deciding my husband for economic and political reasons instead of considering my feelings" Shelly softly said as she sat down in the armchair in front of her mother, trying to control her emotions._

_Sheryl smiled, "But my daughter, as your mother I know what's best for you. The next heir of the Sinclair family, Roman, would be a perfect husband for you. I've talked to him quite a few times and he already agreed to the marriage."_

_Shelly looked away. "What if I don't want to marry him?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Shelly stood and slowly walked towards an open balcony in the study room they were in, she felt the warm breeze of summer. Her hair swayed a bit as she took in a deep breath, "Mother... I know you won't believe me when I say this but... I... I have already fallen in love with a man"_

_Sheryl stared at her only daughter with a blank face, not sure of how to express both her curiosity and discontent. "Love? And who would this lucky man be?"_

_Shelly looked down at her hands and began fidgeting with her thumbs, "Before you say anything, the man I love is a very gentle man, I know he loves me very much-"_

_"What is his name?" Sheryl interrupted getting a little impatient._

_"His name is Victor Alger he is-"_

_"Alger... I don't believe I heard that family before. Are they from a different country?"_

_"No mother, he is from within our nation but... he isn't from a noble family. He is the doctor who comes to treat me every week"_

_"The doctor..."Sheryl repeated the name as if it was something foreign, "my dear I'm afraid that you are not in love with this man. You just think you are but in reality-"_

_"No... I thought it over for so long and I just can't see him as my doctor. He tried to reason with me but I kept on insisting that I was in love with him and in time he slowly began to show something for me."_

_Sheryl's usual poker face darkened, "How exactly do you expect me to react to all this?"_

_Shelly looked at her mother a bit taken back from her mother's sudden boldness. She knew that her mother wasn't going to be happy about this but she wanted to believe otherwise. _

_"Mother, I don't expect you to like him... rather I want you to just accept him. He has a humble job- he saves people mother!'_

_"And do you think that I will share my power and influence with that type of man?"_

_"Mother, as you may already know, the Rainsworth family runs differently from other noble families. Unlike other families the women are the ones who are in charge of the house. It's been like that for decades ever since my great grandmother. In other words, no matter who I marry the outcome will be the same. I will be the one who holds the power not him"_

_Sheryl looked away from her only daughter, disgusted with the idea that he will share the Rainsworth name if she doesn't think of something soon._

_Shelly sighed as she went to where her mother was seated and went on her knees, surprising the Duchess._

_"Mother..." Shelly began, obvious fear trembling from her lips, "I... I'm pregnant."_

_Silence filled the room. For what seemed an eternity was a mere forty seconds._

_"Preg-"_

_"Please forgive me mother! I know I have disappointed you but I'm really in love with him and I don't want to lose him no matter what! If you want you could send me away and I'll never return but please don't do anything to his child!" _

_Sheryl didn't know what to say. _

_Having nothing to say, she stood quietly from her armchair and made her way to the door without speaking or glancing at her only daughter._

**XxxX**

_*Slap*_

_"What did you tell him?" Sheryl yelled as she glared at her daughter. It had been around a week since they last spoke to each other. Sheryl had avoided Shelly for the entire week without even mentioning the pregnancy of her daughter by a man who does not deserve it._

_"I didn't do anything"_

_"Then why did Roman cancel the marriage proposal! It wasn't just a coincidence was it?"_

_"Roman had always loved one of my best friends, Elizabeth, and it just so happens that he decided to marry her next month during the week that I told you about me and Victor."_

_"Elizabeth? That third class noble? Shelly this is why I told you to marry as soon as possible-"_

_"But I don't love him. He loves Elizabeth so that's all that matters"_

_Sheryl turned away from her daughter as she started to massage her forehead in hopes to try and remain calm. _

_"He didn't marry her soon because he felt obligated as a noble to marry me but in the end he just couldn't go through it"_

_"Get out..." Sheryl whispered, realizing that she wouldn't be able to hold in her anger for much longer. _

_"Mother..."_

_"Just get out." she coldly repeating herself a little more harshly this time._

_Shelly did as she was told and closed the door of her mother's study room. _

**XxxX**

_Shelly hugged herself as she fell to the ground, her tears that she didn't even try to hold back slid down her cheek as she heaved in and out. _

_It was all over the news. _

_The headlines of newspapers were his name._

_His name._

_Victor Alger._

_Victor Alger was brutally murdered near his home and detectives had no idea why._

_Sheryl looked down at her daughter as she closed the door of her room. It was obvious that she had no intention of comforting her daughter whatsoever. _

_She knelt near her daughter and as soon as she did that Shelly raised her eyes to meet her mother's._

_"Please tell me you didn't do anything" she almost choked with her own tears._

_Sheryl froze. She didn't know what to say. _

_Instead she slowly got back up, never looking away from her daughter._

_Shelly forced a smile, "I see"_

**XxxX**

_Nine slow painful months later Shelly finally gave birth to her child. A beautiful healthy girl. Sharon was her name; Sharon Rainsworth._

_Her mother had previously explained to the public that Shelly's husband was a duke from a foreign country and that he was unable to come live with Shelly after their marriage. No one asked questions. Who would doubt the word or a duchess with great power and knowledge?_

_Six wonderful years passed as Sharon began to grow into a young girl. How energetic she was with her beautiful pink eyes that glowed brighter every single day. _

_Despite what she had said seven years ago, Sheryl fell in love with Sharon. _

_Sharon looked exactly like Shelly did when she was young. Sharon acted in the same manner that Shelly did and everyday Sheryl grew even more attached to Sharon._

_"Mama look what I made!" Sharon giggled as she showed her mother a flower crown she made with small white flowers. Her mother smiled at her daughter as she took the small crown and placed it gently on Sharon's head. _

_"How fitting for a princess don't you think?"_

_Sharon beamed with pure joy as she swiftly went back to the garden. "Yeah! I want to be a princess some day with my own prince... no I change my mind! I don't care if he's a prince or not! I just want someone to be with for the rest of my life!"_

_"Oh really?" Shelly smiled._

_"Yes! Oh and I want a unicorn for myself! I'll... I'll name it Eques! And we'll be best friends and- and-" _

_Sharon couldn't continue as she stopped in mid-sentence seeing her mother slowly collapse on the floor._

_"Mama?" Sharon yelled as she dropped her flower crown and ran to her pale mother. Soon after she was at her mother's side guards came running to the Rainsworth heiress, pushing away Sharon. _

_Sharon watched in horror seeing her mother being rushed back inside the mansion. _

**XxxX**

_The small whimpering of a child could be heard through the hallways of the great Rainsworth house. _

_Sheryl's long black dress swept through the expensive rug as she entered the child's room._

_"Mama... mama..." she cried. _

_How pitiful._

_Sheryl walked towards her granddaughter. She took her small hand that was wet with tears, and brought it to her chest. _

_Sheryl swore that she will protect Sharon at all costs. She won't let Sharon share a similar death like her mother. She will protect Sharon no matter what, even if she has to do so by force. Even if she eventually hurts her. _

**XxxX**

*Bang*

Sharon fell to the ground. The bullet penetrated through Sharon's lower abdominal region as blood slowly began to ooze out.

Vincent blankly looked at Sharon's motionless body as Break rushed to her side, unfazed of what he just did.

Barma walked towards the duchess and pushed her wheelchair towards Vincent, whom not even once looked at her granddaughter.

"I tried to warn you Sharon but you just wouldn't listen to me." She said. Pandora agents came rushing in to protect the duchess and the Nightray heir; their guns pointing at Break as he tried to understand what was going on.

Break cursed under his breath. He should have known that this was going all too well for the duchess to have accepted their relationship. How foolish was he.

The scenery that lay in front of him was all to hauntingly nostalgic. He almost wished that it could have turned the other way around. That way he would have faced retribution earlier but he knew he couldn't go back into hiding. Not after he finally reunited with Sharon.

"B-Break...?"

Break turned to face his lover; her eyes were dim, losing their once bright color- terrifying him. "Yes? Sharon? You're going to be fine, don't worry I... I will think of something" he muttered.

Sharon couldn't hear him that well but she tilted her head to face her grandmother. Standing next to the man who shot her with eyes that burned with disappointment towards her granddaughter. She still couldn't believe that her own grandmother would side with the man that shot her but for some reason, in the back of her mind; she already knew this would happen.

Tears began forming in her eyes not knowing how she should react towards this.

For the first time she saw her grandmother's true colors.

For the first time she felt betrayed.

For the first time she felt like dying.

But out of everything that was going in her head she couldn't help but feel absolute pity towards the man she loved.

For the first time she saw Break cry.

She began breaking down in tears as she began apologizing to Break through her sobs.

How could she let him feel this broken for the second time? He lost everything he had before and now he's going to lose her.

She felt devastated for being the cause of all his pain.

XxENDxX

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR MONTHS!

I've been so busy in my own personal life and then I've been busy watching anime and reading manga that I kinda forgot about the story. I will update again pretty soon to make it up to you guys so stay tuned!

Thank you for reading this by the way! It makes me really happy that I still have readers despite my slow updating!


	19. Astray

Astray

Sharon's eyes slowly opened. Her head and body was aching all over. She found herself laying down in a huge bed; she looked around and to her surprise she was somewhere unfamiliar, but the place she was in was cold and it seemed old. She wanted to stand up to look around but her aching body wouldn't let her.

"Sharon-chan?"

Sharon froze.

Water began to form in her eyes and soon her body began to tremble. That goofy voice was so comforting to her at the moment that she wanted to turn around and hug the blonde noble. She was so happy that he was alive.

But she didn't.

She looked away from the young noble as she sat up straight. How can she face him when it was her fault that he and their friends were put in danger? To make things worse, she was caught despite everyone's efforts to help her escape, all because she fell for her grandmother's trap.

"Sharon-chan..." he repeated. Her body began to shake as tears rolled down her eyes.

"I'm so...so sorry Oz-sama" she choked as she covered her mouth, "I'm so sorry that I put you and Alice-san and Leo-kun in danger...I... I didn't want any of you to get hurt!"

"Sharon please look at me" he ordered, not with harshness but rather in his most gentle voice.

Sharon turned to face her blonde companion ever so slowly and her eyes widened in astonishment.

She expected to find him in the outfit she last saw him at but instead he was dressed differently. His causal clothes were replaced with his black victorian oufit.

She stared at him confused.

Confused with the fact that he was dressed rather nicely in a room that looked almost historical.

"Oz-sama?"

The young Vessalius heir looked away, "Sharon-chan..."

Before he could continue Sharon remembered about the man she loved as she got up in a hurry, "Oz-sama where's Break? Do you know where-" The Rainsworth hieress stopped in midsentence as she looked at her own attire.

Her bloody violet victorian dress was replaced by a beautiful white dress with golden spirals at it's end; it was accompinied by long white gloves that reached her elbows.

"Th- this is..."

"That's right" Oz said as he stood up and walked towards her. "It's exactly what you think Sharon Vessalius"

"E-eh?"

_Did he say Vessalius?_

Oz slowly lifted his hand towards her as he revealed to her a golden ring on his middle finger of his left hand.

Terrified she looked towards her left hand and almost fainted seeing a similar ring on her finger. She looked at Oz who was staring at her nonchalantly.

He sighed as he turned away from the frightened girl.

"It's exactly like what you think..."

"Oz please explain to me what happened while I was unconscience. Where's Alice and Break"

Without a word of explaination Oz grabbed Sharon's slim wrists and pushed her back at the old bed- pinning her down.

"O-Oz-sama...p-please you're scaring me"

"Just relax... It'll be all over soon"

Sharon felt her heart beat faster and faster as Oz's face began to get closer to hers'. This was all to familiar to her. She shut her eyes as hard as she could to try and wake up from this nightmare. Her bestfriend couldn't be doing this to her so why... _why _is he doing this?

**XxENDxX**

Sorry this is a short chapter but I wanted to give you guyz a small preview of what going to be the next chapter.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	20. Bound and Torn by Heart

Bound by Word and torn by Heart

Steady tears slowly began to fall on Sharon's face as she felt the man, whom she considered as a brother, was hovering above her and shaking silently.

"Oz-sama?"

"I...I can't do this afterall...please... please forgive me... Sharon-chan!" he cried as he let himself drop onto the Rainsworth heiress.

"Eh?" Sharon, all though stunned for Oz's change of behavior, looked at his pitiful crying face as he began to cry harder.

Realizing his guilt and regret from what he just did made her eyes water as well, "W-why would you even try to do that to me Oz-sama?" Her tears also began to fall as she started to sob, "Y-you scared me!"

"I'm so so sorry Sharon-chan! I never wanted to do this! But...but..." The Vessalius noble got off Sharon as he sat in a knelt position in the corner of the bed in which he almost did something he was going to regret for the rest of his life. Sharon also sat up but the tears didn't stop and she took the young noble into a gentle hug.

Both nobles were now in each other's embrace as they began to cry out loud, not caring how childish they look. Both their eyes were wet with their endless tears and their noses were pink from all the sniffing. After a few minutes the noble's cries slowly faded out as they tried to calm each other. They looked at their red faces and laughed in embaressment.

After he wiped his face with the back of his gloved hand he looked back at the Rainsworth girl. "I'm really sorry Sharon-chan for scaring you like that. But you see..." he stopped in midsentence and looked down.

Sharon also looked down knowing what could have triggered Oz to do something so horrific, "My grandmother made you do this... didn't she?" she finally managed to say.

Oz slowly nodded. He still couldn't face her after what he tried to do.

"I don't know the exact details of where Break is since by the time that you were shot some Pandora agents took me, Alice, and Leo into a secluded room in your manor. An hour or so passed by and the agents seperated me from the others. They took me to where your grandmother was and that's when she started to order me to do all this to you..."

**XxFLASHBACKxX**

_"Y-you want me to do what?" Oz stammered in disbelief as Sheryl Rainsworth slowly rose from her wheelchair._

_"I want you to make Sharon bear your child."_

_Oz got up from his chair, angered of hearing such a demand, only to be pushed back down by Duke Barma. He gritted his teeth as he was forced to look back at the elderly woman._

_"Even as a joke that's going way to far, Sheryl Rainsworth!" he yelled._

_She sighed, "I'm afraid that I'm not joking. Vincent and Gil are both in critical condition and may not recover after a month or so, making you the only suitable man to force my granddaughter back into reality."_

_"Tch- There is no way that I will do that!"_

_"Ho?" she glared at him as she covered her face with her fan, "Then let's make a deal"_

_" I already said that I won't help you!"_

_The elder woman began to walk towards the Vessalius noble and stopped after she was in front of him. In a split second, the fan that she was holding was now inches away from his face with blades coming from it's ends. "Even if Alice's life depended on it?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Don't forget that I have your lover under my watch. With the word of two prestigues nobles such as myself and Barma, we can have your precious Alice executed through false accusations. I highly doubt your father will step in to save her. Her uncle, Glen Baskerville is bedridden and won't be able to save her either."_

_Oz's heart sank as the crooked smile of the once great and fair Rainsworth woman he once knew grew. _

_"I'm not asking for a favor Oz. If you want to save Alice you need to do this." she continued, "Even if it means that she'll hate you. As long as my granddaughter has a promisable future then anything is fine."_

_"Her life is in your hands Vessalius" Barma added. _

_Oz couldn't believe what he just heard. How was he supposed to agree to this?_

_**Consider: Sharon is a close friend, surly she'll understand him right?**_

_**Consider: If Break manages to find out, wouldn't that put Oz's life in danger. Unless the duchess has dealt with him. Or he could simply give up... however that'll make Sharon really sad.**_

_**Consider: Alice was someone very dear to Oz. He can't let her die when he had the power to save her.**_

_**Consider: Even if Alice hates him, she could always find someone new. Someone who will make her happy and love her more than he could ever love her. **_

_**Choice...**_

_**Choice...**_

_Oz looked away as he opened his mouth. He closed it after a few seconds of opening it. For some reason he forgot to breathe._

_"I understand" Oz finally muttered as his head sank._

**XxEnd of FlashbackxX**

"I see..." Sharon softly said as she looked down towards her hands. Oz didn't respond, not knowing how to. He wished to save Alice at all costs, however, he just can't bring himself to hurt one of his close friends.

"About this dress then..." Sharon finally broke the silence, remembering the white dress she was wearing along with the ring on her finger.

"She told me that she was going to get the papers ready for marriage while I was going to-" he stopped and fell silent once again.

"It's okay Oz-sama. I'm not mad at you or anything" she reassured him.

Oz sighed and continued, " She is going to come as early as tomorrow morning"

Sharon looked at her blonde compainon. Through her eyes, he was at his limit. She knew that he was terrified of what will happen to Alice. And if she doesn't think of something fast then she was afraid that he might change his mind and do what Sheryl requested of him.

She looked around the room. It was fairly large and old looking so she doubted that she was in any of her mansions. Her grandmother must have rented this house at the last minute. She hasn't been out cold for days only a few minutes. Knowing that her grandmother was racing through time, Sharon began to think that perhaps her grandmoter didn't inspect the room properly nor did would she have expected that Oz will betray Sheryl at the last minute.

Sharon smiled as she got off the huge bed. She looked around the old fashioned room and walked towards a drawer, hoping for the best. She opened it and found what she was hoping for.

She held the siccors in front of her.

"Sh-Sharon-chan! Don't tell me that you're going to-"

"Oz-sama what ever are you talking about?" she smiled. She took the siccors and began cutting the inside of the dress. "I'm afraid that if we're going to escape I can't hold you back with this long and heavy dress"

"E-escape?"

"That's right. Don't tell me that you wanted to sit here and wait to tell my granddmother that you couldn't do it." She continued to cut the inside of the dress, getting rid of the extra fabric from under the dress making it lighter to walk in.

"How are we going to escape. She has Alice as hostage and we don't even know where Break is"

"Don't worry I have a plan" she calmly said as she got rid of her long white gloves along with the gold ring. "Besides I can't wait for Break to come to my rescue. He's only human... he's not some sort of super human that can do everything. This isn't a fairytale so I know that not everything will go my own way so I have to take things into my own hands" Sharon firmly said as she smiled to her blonde companion.

"B-but..." Oz stammered, "Aren't you hurt? You were shot afterall"

Sharon placed her small fragile hand over her stomach, "To tell you the truth... it hurts like hell" she blushed. Oz almost choked hearing the Rainsworth heiress speak in such a manner.

"Then-"

"But," Oz was cut off by Sharon as she continued, "Like I said. I don't want to rely on Break for everything. I want to try doing this on my own and see what I can truly do with my own power. If you're worried about me pshycologically then put your worries aside"

"Eh?''

She smiled at him, "Afterall, flowers grow back, even after they are stepped on. And so will I"

Oz stared at her in awe. This wasn't the Sharon he knew. She has truly changed her ways of thinking. She has become the woman that she has always wanted to be. He began to wonder if she knew of her great change.

After a few seconds he too showed her a warm smile as he chuckled, "Sharon I've never seen you like this and it feels as if I'm talking to a different person. Just a few months ago you allowed your grandmother to make choices for you, however, ever since you met Break you've become a stronger woman, and as your friend I couldn't be any more proud."

Sharon wasn't expecting such a compliment and was taken back for a moment before she thanked the Vessalius heir.

Oz sprang up to his feet and also removed the gold ring and threw it to the bed. He looked towards the Rainsworth heiress; waiting for her to give orders.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please remember that I do not own Pandora Hearts nor the characters! For those who have not yet read PH the manga please do so! It's amazing! I do reference back to the manga from time to time but not that much and I try not to make it obvious. If it is then I apologize. **


End file.
